


It only happens once

by Dakine1105



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fights, Gen, Honesty, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakine1105/pseuds/Dakine1105
Summary: She was happy even though lonely as in being in a relationship, but her last one was bad, alone was better. He had a huge trust issue , didn't have enough confidence in himself even with his fame and name well known , he dates a few were serious most not, he wants someone who loves him for the real him not the man on tv . He believes in true love .





	1. Chapter 1

I watch my lab mix Murphy in my backyard well my brothers he's in the service , the national guard every four years he has to go serve for a year , his house is in Pennsylvania I'm from Ohio , he is too but moved here for his engineering job , I've been wanting to move to New York but feel bad , my family has a resteraunt in Ohio , in my family since before I was born my other two brothers run it my dad passed away last month , it was his business he built from the ground up I miss him terribly he was my dad , hero and best friend, my mom passed away when I was 17 cancer , I'm an orphan ok sounds stupid I'm 34 years old but I am with both gone I have my three older brothers I love very much , nick is one year older than me , Dominic and Joey are three and five years older than me , I'm a pediatric nurse , I was working at Cleveland clinic up until three months ago, I quit when I knew my dad didn't have long I am here now In Pennsylvania taking care of his house and actually enjoying being alone well I have my murphy, nice people live by my brother, all of Oder they cook and bring him food , baked goods they love he's in the armed forces and he's honestly a great guy, I go throw murphy his ball a few more times till we go inside , I want to finish a book I got yesterday at the library later I'll go shopping, or read the letter my dad wrote me before he died and cry I've read it every day at least six times a day , it may not be good for me but I love his words and him.  
*****************************  
I look at my mom " you know an awful lot about you're nieghbor , it's cute mom " she waves me off " he's a sweet young man and I've talked to her four times she's very pretty and sweet , thier dad just passed last month , she's a pediatric nurse did I tell you she's pretty ? She's Italian so I mean course she's pretty, take this food over to her" she's persistent good lord " mom come on I'm a grown man you're picking dates for me" she ignores me and puts the plate in my hand points at the door fine I'm going , makes her happy and I mean it's no big deal right ? I love walk next door I see a black lab looking at me thru the window he's wagging his tail , I hear music , I knock the black lab starts barking I hear a women's voice say murphy then I see her dark curly hair , tan skin , she's more than pretty she's beautiful she approaches the door " hi can I help you?" I smile " Hi I'm from next door I mean , my parents live there I don't I'm visiting ,I'm Brian , that's who I am ( oh wow I sound like an idiot) I'm brian my mom sent this over to you ( I hold the plate up she smiles) " oh yes she is a great cook so sweet she is come in , ( she opens the door I step in) I'm Mia Cardilli nice to meet you Brian, you're mom talks about you , and that's Murphy , he's two I adopted him last year from the shelter, he's a lab mix and very sweet and docile " I lean down and pet him he's very excited tail wagging she smells so good too wow " would you like something to drink?" I nod , she smiles " water or sweet tea? Not much of a variety I know " I smile " sweet tea is perfect Mia thanks " she walks towards the kitchen I watch her I feel like a creeper so I look at the pictures hanging up she comes in hands me the Tea I say thanks , I stare at a picture I think It's Mia and her family she looks like she's 7 or 8 she sees me looking" that's at my family's restaurant I was 7 me my parents my three brothers, " I nod " you were adorable, I mean not that you're ugly now I mean " ( Jesus Christ Brian shut up) she laughs I shake my head " you're mom said you were funny she' was correct " I laugh " so you like my show?" She nods " I do very much , you and you're three friends very funny " I nod " why thank you , it's a blast to do I'm very fortunate " she smiles my god her dimples are so cute " it's great you have fun love what you're doing you're living you're dream not many can say that " I grin " um you I'm here a few days visiting maybe tomorrow, there's these stores I go to kinda like thrift stores near here if you'd like it to go" thrifting really brian ?" She smiles almost shyly " I would like to go with you" my heart races wth " great like around 11 ?"!" That's great Brian I'll be ready " I nod I'm happy so happy wth but I am.


	2. Easy conversations

She's sitting in the passenger seat of my jeep it's a gorgeous sunny June day I love the breeze coming thru the jeep windows her hair is flying all over " too much wind ?" She shakes her head no smiling " no I love it! " I smile we talk a bit but the wind makes it difficult to not shout as we talk , I pull into the first stop an outdoor shop and park " I'm not by any means trying to show off but at times I do get recognized so if I mean they'll definitely ask who you are " she tilts her head looks at me " I'll inform them I'm you're muse how's that?" I crack up she laughs too "I will politely not answer and if I sense that they are approaching you I'll move away discreetly " I stare at her she looks uncomfortable " no I'm sorry just , I expected a different response from you but , thank you " she nods we get out and walk around , she collects old tea pots with different designs and sizes she told me on the way, I see her pick one up very pretty the yellow and dark blue flowers she asks how much he says 9 she sets it down says thank you keeps looking he calls out to her miss ok miss 6? She nods and he wraps it up she pays him we walk " that was pretty great he knocked three off instantly , you should know I may need you're assistance later you didn't ask him " " I acted disinterested, it usually works , on me re than just shopping " I laugh she's pretty amusing , we look around more nothing l see , so we head to the next one , bigger place I find an antique fireplace tool group you know the log roller and fire stick poker and broom $55 I look at Mia " I have a basket I mean made of iron from like the 14 th century this would go perfect with it " she looks at it " its very well made and heavy make an offer " I nod and Offer $30 he shakes his head no, Mia looks at me, "we can go back to the other place and get the one we saw earlier today, his was not this much " I look at her, the guy is watching our interaction " ok sounds good to me honey" honey I am playing a part here...so and it did just slip out, we move and look at the table by his, he says hey fella in the Yankees cap, that's me...I walk over, Mia next to me " 30 huh? " I nod....he agrees and I pay him , Mia walks by a table with home made candles I watch her smell them as he wraps my purchase up "ok there you go, you're wife is good at this, keep her around and she's beautiful "I nod the old man winks at me and I join her . "you are quite good at this, I mean I try and will get it lowered here and there..." she smiles " my dad took me and my brothers every Saturday morning , to a wharehouse, people that owned business went, you can get you're fresh flowers for the tables, or anything you needed , so many vendors, for resteraunt equipment, and a bunch of other stuff, he taught us how to bargain , it was a lot of fun " I see her thinking then her face looks sad, my Mom mentioned she just lost him last month, I feel bad, "I would like to treat you to lunch, I mean you are the reason I saved money today " she smiles "you don't have to do that Brian " I smirk" yeah , I want to ...so " she nods her head and agrees and we shop more...by the time we get to the diner I was taking her to, it's almost 2 we sit in a corner booth, it's not too busy, they have good food too, after we order she sips her sweet tea I do too " my Mom told me you are a pediatric nurse " she nods "I am ...I was working for the Cleveland clinic back home, and when knew...(she pauses I see her get teary eyed ) she swallows "I knew my dad did not have long I quit to be with him " I nod she wipes the tears away "you took care of him , I am sure he was happy to spend that time with you " she nods" my brothers did help too,.but I was the only one able to quit a job , since the two older boys had to run the resteraunt and Nick s job was new...we traveled , we went to Hawaii, he had never been I had three times so I knew he would love it and he did, have you been there?" I nod "we taped a show there and stayed for days it was amazing it s so peaceful " she nods' It s like you find yourself again when you are there, I let go of things I was carrying around, I don't know may sound stupid but...I ..." I nod " I am totally knowing what you are saying Mia, I felt the exact same way" she smiles " see you understand,,,my Dad loved it, we went to the big island, Kona then Honolulu, he had a blast, then we came home and did stuff at home them came to visit Nick, and then the three of us went to New York, my dad had taken us a few times and I loved it, he wanted to see some things he had not seen in a while ...we have family on long Island my Mom's side so we saw them as well, I want to live in New York " I look at her I think please move there and prefably on or near stanten island, our food comes she looks over at me" I talked a lot, I am sorry " "sorry for what ? please talk more, I ...its comfortable when you talk Mia , I like to listen to you , and then you know if you want I can fill you in on some boring IJ show info " we laugh and eat and talk, once we head back its almost 4:30 and I don't want to just drop her off...but I don't want to over do it, over do what Brian? what the hell is this ? "you leave tomorrow to go back to New York? " I nod...." do you have plans tomorrow? I mean what time do you leave? unless you have plans with you're parents. " No I do early in the morning, well early as in 11 a baptism , my Moms friends son we . they are good friends with, I promised I would go , but I am not staying for the after whatever that is, they eat and all that , I am not leaving to go home till later in the evening" she smiles " would you like to come over for dinner, I do love to cook, my dad taught me, I have not cooked in a while but I promise you will like it " I give her a big smile " I would love to come over for dinner" she smiles and nods "good is 6 ok? and do you have any food allergies?" "none , that's my problem I eat almost anything " she laughs ": that's not a problem Brian , that's enjoying life, you live once, make it count " she s right, I pull in and walk her to the door, I carry the purchases she bought, she opens the door Murphy greets us I pet him " thank you I had...a very good time Brian Quinn" I nod and smile " and I had a very good time Mia Cardelli., see you at 6 tomorrow " she happily nods "see you then and thanks again for lunch " "hey you are welcome, I pull into my parents driveway ,. why is my Mom looking out the window facing Mia's brother house smiling I wave at her she waves back and opens the back door I walk up to her kiss her head and we go in and talk . ************************************************************************** I double check the water temp for the pasta perfect, the chicken Marsala is in almost done, I start to make the salad, and take out the appetizers in a few , table looks good too, "murphy you like Brian? he s very nice...I know he does not live here, and we won't see him too much, but this will be a nice evening, it has been a while since I wanted to spend time with a man Murphy, I know you did not know my ex but you would have not liked him, I don't know what I am doing, but he is very nice, so easy to talk to and very very handsome, he has the deepest brownest eyes, I have ever seen Murphy" I am talking to my dog, this seems normal to me and yet is it ? probably not and I do not care, since my dad passed this is the most I have smiled, and I thank Brian for that, I go check my hair, its down I was going to put it up it s hot today but I cranked the air, I smooth my skirt its short and flowy and flowery I love it, I have a black sleeveless top that matches it, I don 't want to sweat , what an impression, I hear him knocking I go to the door he s holding two bottles of wine and looks very nice in kahaki shorts and a button down short sleeved blue shirt I open the door " hey Brian," "hello...I did not know red or white so I bought one of each " I smile "that was very nice of you , I like both come on in" He follows me to the kitchen I see the wine bottles are chilled he sets them on the island in the kitchen "what smells so good?" "I made chicken marsala, cavatelli with pesto and zuchinni fritters, hope you like it " he nods "pesto is a favorite of mine and I love chicken marsala , never had zuchinni fritters, looking forward to trying some " I set them out on the long plate with some cheese sprinkled over them "help your self " I set both bottles of wine on the table and the bottle opener " these are really good, wow" I forgot how I loved to cook, its been so long" yeah? great glad you like them, Brian" I set the food down and fix his plate for him carry it to the table then mine, set down our salads and breadsticks, he poured the white wine which is perfect with chicken he holds his glass up after I sit next to him I do the same " to new friends" I smile and clink his glass loving what he said , sip the wine" wow this is so good" I looked up good wines to go with dinner...this was the most popular " how cute he googled about it , we talk he really loves the food which I am so happy about, I clear our plates " I have dessert when you are ready , I made a tort its light, I always serve that with pasta you know a heavier dish " " ahh smart woman you are, I would love some later too" he brings me his plate and salad bowl, I suggest we sit outside it may be cooler now and Nick has an awesome deck with a cover over it he built himself with a fire pit ,looks out over his wooded property, we go out to a breeze ahh nice, we sit down " can I ask you , I mean if it s personal tell me to get bent( I laugh) you are an amazing cook, I know you're dad taught you , did you just not want to work in a resteraunt?" "I worked there since I was 15 well before that but had to stay In the kitchen you know child labor laws, no I helped my dad prep food and then when I was 16 till 18 I did it all, I was a server a hostess, I was in charge of the line making sure the food got out in time, I liked it I loved being with my family, My Mom died when I was 17 she had cancer, took her fast, after that my dad poured himself even more to the place, he never wanted to be home it reminded him too much of her, they got married at 17 , they were very much in love, so I did more there and made sure he was ok, Joey hes the oldest is married with 4 kids, and Dominic had just gotten married and now he has 3 kids, Nick stayed but when he was 18 he joined the national guard and went to college to be an engineer, I always loved medicine as in , to help someone, I really wanted to be a nurse after my Mom died, I wanted to just help someone if just one person when they felt alone and sick, so I told my dad and he was happy to send me to school he wanted me to take that step he said he was waiting for me to tell him, so I ended up in pediatrics I love the kids, I was on the onology floor at the clinic, It was heartbreaking but so satisfying to know , you helped that child thru cancer treatments, and when they did not make it, ...so sad, but the time I got with them was precious" he looks at me, I can't tell if he s upset or... "that takes a strong person, I admire you Mia" I smile " those kids are strong, I tell you Brian they taught me about life , I will get back to it soon" "like back in Ohio? " I look at him his eyes are just beautiful " I would like to make that move to new York, " He smiles " I will help you I mean I know new York places to live , I mean depending on where you were thinking, and places to not live " he seems like he means every word " a few hospitals that I sent my resume to have responded but the one in Mahattan I don't want to live there but I can commute I know..one is also near long island , they offered me a position, " "is it St Anne's ? I nod " that s like half hour from me" he blushs as soon as he says it I do too and laugh a little "well then good you can help me find a place if I decide to take it? " he nods wow I like him and he smells so good we start talking about his show, his tours the cruise has coming up, about what great loyal fans he has, some scary stories of fans... he tells me how he was a fireman wow I am impressed he tells me how much he misses it, I can see he does as he tells me, we got on the subject of how he was engaged and what happened, he looks sad but then like it was a good thing, " she missed out and think of it this way, it was not meant to be Brian, I ...was engaged " he smirks " no way, really?" I nod sip my wine, "yes I was , oh I knew it was wrong and called it off before we actually put money down on anything, well the hall we had the deposit on we lost that 250, my dad threw a check at him " he laughs and laughs " my dad was happy , I broke up with him about 5 months before My dad died, yeah I think he danced he says no..but...anyway he's a real estate broker in Ohio , did you know it was not right I mean as soon as you were engaged or? like for me I don't know why I said yes, and how horrible was that ? but he more or less told me wer are getting married he was bossy , his parents let him be that way , and he just grew up thinking he was in charge, I had no say in a lot ...but then again I did not open my mouth when I should have" "hey it s hard when you think I love this person we will be together forever but...wait I am not sure...yeah I get it Mia, I knew about 3 months in but I turned a blind eye figured she would change, yeah naïve I know, she was cheating on me the whole time so.." I shake my head " such a deal breaker, even though it s hard, honesty is the best way to be in a relationship" "very true Mia" we talk and talk I get us dessert & we have more wine, its almost 11:30 wow " well I did not realize it was this late, you have to drive back? oh no I am sorry" he looks at me like really? "Mia I am fine and I really enjoyed our night ( why do I LOVE he said our night) my drive back is not bad, and we don't film till late tomorrow afternoon" I smile at him I love his smile, and eyes oh those eyes I could get lost in , I walk him to the door and stop first in the kitchen hand him a container "leftovers, and some dessert too'" "you re so sweet thanks, ..I hey can I have your phone number? we can text and I can let you know when I see places you can move into?' I nod and watch as he puts my number into his phone , "will you let me know you got home ? " he smiles a big smile " I will, I promise thanks for making me laugh and dinner and the company" I chuckle "I thank you for all that and more Mr Quinn" (all that and more , you re a dork Mia, he smiles and leans down and kisses my cheek my God I feel hot and anxious and happy and excited and thrilled all at once , I look at him he smiles "I will text you when I get home " "thanks Brian, drive safe , see you " he turns to look at me" oh you will see me, and I will drive safe" I watch him go then lock up, oh Mr Brian Quinn I do like you .


	3. Oh yes

It's been two weeks and three days since I had dinner with Mia we text everyday more than once , we talk at night the past week we face timed two nights in a row , I am planning on it tonight too , I like her a lot , I'm asking her tonight to come visit me , well she has an interview Thursday at St Anne's five days away I'm asking her to stay with me , I hope she does I'd love it I think she'll say yes , I'd really like it if she stayed with me. Roy sits by me a camera man I'm close with " how's Mia ?" I smile he does too him and my mom and SAl are the only ones that know about her " she's good we talked , face timed last night she's coming here Thursday for an interview over at St Anne's so I'll see her she's staying the same weekend " he laughs " that smile when you talk about her is priceless my friend , Q. Buddy I'm happy for you " I nod " She's a sweetheart Roy , she's so easy to talk to " " so never married , no kids ? " I shake my head no " you seem almost giddy Q I like it so maybe I'll meet her sometime?" I smile " yeah you will " he pats my back we talk a bit more then it's time to film. Later I'm home fed my three babies , my kitties whom I adore , I shower then settle in and call Mia via face time , after two rings I see her , she's smiling , she has eyeglasses on she looks sexy in them , damn " well hello Mia how was you're day?" " I was quite busy but a great day , I've got everything I need for my interview Thursday, how was you're day?" I tell her about it she listens intently, Murphy is asleep next to her " So Mia you're coming in Wednesday, I'd like you to stay with me if you'd like to , I have two bedrooms, I would love for you to stay , I film Thursday and Friday morning which Thursday I know you'll be at the interview a while and Friday we don't film all day " I watch her face I'm not sure what she's thinking " that's so sweet you offered, are you sure I'm not imposing?" I shake my head no " not at all , as long as you don't mind my three cats " " I love cats, so that's not a problem, thank you Brian , I'd like to stay with you " oh man I'm so freaking happy " great I'll send you my address and uh that's all set and Murphy is going to you're cousins house on the way?" She nods " yes my cousin Rita is watching him for me " " if you need help navigating thru New York when you get here text me and I'll get you here ok?" She nods and smiles we talk a bit more then say goodnight I'm so happy she's staying with me , a lot happy. *************************************************** I'm so happy I made it here with no problems and I'm at his house we hugged and his arms around me felt so nice and he smells SO good " you made it with no problems I mean that's pretty great cause this traffic can be something else " " oh there was a lot of traffic wow but it wasn't too backed up " I roll her suitcase to the stairs , I show her around and introduce her to Benjamin cat and chessy cat , typical Brooklyn is hiding I carry her suitcase up and into her bedroom " you have you're own bathroom I put towels in there some shampoo and body wash if you don't like them , I have others " can he be any cuter ? Thank you very much you're so sweet " he smiles hands in his pockets " I know you're interview is early tomorrow so there s a really good deli two blocks from me I'd like to take you to " oh wow this guy " sounds great to me , I'll change and we can go?" " that works for me" he closes my door I sit on the bed it's a nice room smells good , and I'm excited to be here , very much so he's pretty great I'm hoping this goes in one direction , a relationship direction but I better take this slow and easy , oh boy he's gorgeous. *************************************** We're walking back after dinner it's just dusk the weather is perfect for a summer night she's talking to me I hear her but I can't take my eyes off how pretty she is " it's so different here , like ...full of life , I'm excited to get here even if I don't get the job I'll keep trying for a job here " I love she said that We get back to my house I offer her a drink she takes a glass of white wine we go sit in my couch she looks around my living room commenting on my comic book items she likes them , we discuss that she's sitting in my house under my roof , I want to kiss her so bad I mean really kiss her , but not before her interview, " Brian thank you for dinner and you're company which I enjoy throughly , you're so sweet Brian " I blush I walk upstairs with her stand by her door I'm across from her " you need anything don't hesitate to ask ok?" She nods , I lean down kiss her cheek she hugs me to her I hug her back her body feels so good against mine , she looks up at me " night Brian " I smile or " night Mia .


	4. Nerves

I'm nervous I keep smoothing my black skirt, fiddling with the buttons on my sleeve , my appointment was for 9 am it's almost 9:45 which I figured wouldn't be on time but this late? I keep thinking of Brian after I was dressed he knocked on my door , he offered to make me coffee he knew I was t eating too nervous I declined the coffee but reached up and kissed his bearded cheek I was flushed after I know he noticed it was akward and amazing at the same time , he's a sweetheart of a man I'm not used to that , I mean the two years Sam and I dated , Sam is not like that , I like that in a man very much , he's very attentive , it's very attractive and he's gorgeous, his eyes wow I imagine looking into them during.... ok Mia stop I think of that I'll sweat and it's not exactly cool in here , but .. sleeping across the hall from him was , honestly my stomach did flip flops thinking of him in his bed , wow just wow , I hear my name and a tall red haired lady walking to me her hand extended apologies about being so late , I stand up Shake her hand tell her it's quite alright and off we go , focus Mia get Brian Quinn out of you're head ...for this interview anyway.  
*********************  
" are you bringing her on set tomorrow? You know you'll get 101 questions right?" I nod Sal is right but I want her here , want her to see what I do" I'll see if she wants to first and take it from there " he scoffs " oh she'll want to I think she likes her some Brian Q Quinn" he's a fool that was funny though , no word yet she's been there since 9 it's almost 1 she did text me at 9:34 saying she was still waiting, she looked so hot this morning, sexy and beautiful, the thoughts running thru my mind , she hugged me and kissed my cheek this am she felt so good against my body , damn. " you kiss her yet?" I wave him off he laughs " well? A little smoochy smooch" he's such a dork " no Just on her cheek I'm waiting , I don't wanna fuck this up " he stares at me then looks serious " you really like her , I know this , so you think you could be serious about her?" I nod he grins that Sal grin " Q buddy if she's the one , I just want you happy I know it's not easy and being in the place we are it can be a challenge to know if they like us for us or ... you look happy, I want that for you buddy " he's my best friend he's been thru a lot with me , days he stood by me when I felt alone and was in a bad place , he's a pretty great guy " thanks I hope she feels the same way , I think she does but my trust issues as you know are high so I have to remember to , be able to find that in me for her " " I understand Q a lot I understand I want you to be with someone who knows and loves Brian " I smile and nod " and that's what Brian wants " we laugh and kid around I love being here . ********************** It's all done I hope he likes it , I think he will and that I used his pots , pans and utensils , I hear the door ok , I walk out of the kitchen " hi ! I made dinner I hope you are hungry? " it's 6:47 he looks at me "you made me dinner?" I nod " I found the market a block or so from you , and it's really nice in there and I made us dinner " he walks now standing infront of me , " that's so sweet of you , ok so the position has been filled by you?" She smiles nods yes " I start in three weeks three , so I need to find a place , get stuff for the place and a place that accepts dogs oh my God I'm moving to New York!!!! Ahhh !" He laughs and hugs me tight picking me up a little " I'm so happy for you Mia!" He sets me down says oh yes wait he goes to the hallway then comes back with a bouquet of pink mini carnations oh they smell so great , he hands them to me" for you congratulations Mia" I laugh and say" what if I didn't get the job ?" " flowers for you to cheer you up, I had that handled honey " we laugh and go to the kitchen he finds a vase to put the flowers in "smells so good " " I made eggplant and gnocchi and a Greek salad you didn't eat ?" He shakes his head no " a while ago this is perfect " we sit and I get the food plated he takes one bite and smiles oh my heart " oh wow this is good , really good " I love love love he likes it , we eat and talk , he helps me clean up I had most of the clean up done as I cooked , we get on his laptop he pulls up places to show me , that will let me have murphy there and are nice places , he finds me three that are about 27 min from the hospital and 43 min from him which I'm liking I'm standing beside him as he's clicking I lean down to look at the screen closer one place caught my eye, my face is right by his " oh that looks really nice , I love the layout and it's third floor I did not want high up I'd like to see that " he clicks on make appointment puts my contact info in hits send " thank you sir , what's the lease?" " month to month it's the best to have i mean in case you'd wanna move for any reason it's 15 more a month " I nod that's fine with me , I'm very close to his face I lean over and kiss his lips very gently , he kisses me back then moves me to his lap I place my hands on his chest and we kiss , a lot I feel his tounge I glide mine over his I hear him moan and my body tingles I move one arm to wrap his neck kissing him , his lips are so perfect he moves his hand to the side of my face , I kiss him deeply he gives it right back as much , we kiss for a while hands roaming a little I move back He moves hair from my forehead his fingers are like fire in a good way " I'm going to kiss you again Mia " I move my lips to his and we make out , I love his mouth and hands he rests his forehead on my forehead " Mia I like you and I want to take this further but of course when you're ready " I smile and kiss him " I want to be with you in more ways than one and not rushing is a good thing but it's hard to do because I'd like be to be with you too , you're gorgeous " he blushes and chuckles " gorgeous huh ?" I nod and rub his chest he smiles we kiss more his hand is on my thigh my body is on fire his fingers carress my thigh my god I have shorts on it feels so good , " so I'll take you to look ok at that apartment tomorrow and any others let me know" I nod play with his hair we move over to his couch we kiss more I end up one leg over his lap his fingers trace up and down my legs I shiver he smiles as he's kissing me " Mr Quinn you kiss very well " he nods " easy when I've wanted to kiss you since we met " I laugh " oh since we met?" He nods " oh I feel the same " he glides his hands up and down my legs I run my over his thigh he moans I get all flushed he looks at me " sorry but that felt good " I grin " I liked it so a moan slipped out " I bite my lip " if that's a moan from me touching you're thigh I can just imagine other things " he kisses me deeply then his lips are by my ear " baby I promise you , I won't be the only one moaning " oh my god I melt and kiss him and rub his thigh , sitting on his lap I feel him it's impressive damn . After I get up we move to his backyard cute patio , he has a swing we sit on it he puts his arm around me I lay my head on his shoulder" such a pretty night it's not too hot do you sit out here a lot?" He nods " more so since I has it redone got new furniture for it , it relaxes me , I like to unwind back here " " it's serene and peaceful I can see why you do " he nods and rubs my shoulder with his thumb I want him so much but ....but ...I'll be good for now . ******************************************** I hold her hand as I walk into the set that gets many a head turn I just took it as we hit out of the jeep it feels right , I introduce her to Sal , then Joe , Murr is somewhere around , we are filming his punishment today so it won't take too long as in days when we film , once the set up is ready she's sitting to the side watching Roy comes up to me " she's a beauty Q " I smile so do the guys , Murr wants me to introduce them before his punishment so I take him back we , we walk to the guys after " don't screw it up Q" I give him a side look happy he's getting punished today . ************************** So many people I met very nice , some keep staring at me as in females I mean it's a little uncomfortable I smooth my dress many times I do that when I'm nervous , did some of the ones looking at me date him? Wanna date him? I don't know but there are two who keep staring , I'm bot sure how much longer I can sit here with them doing that , eventually a man sits by me drinking a sprite" hello Mia I'm Roy cameraman and friend to Q " I look at him oh he means Brian duh Mia " hello nice to meet you " he talks to me about living in New York and how I'll like it , he's very kind , looks like they are almost done he took my mind from those two who are still yet looking at me , Roy excuses himself to go work , I look at my phone till Brian walks over " sorry took a bit longer than I thought " I stand up " that's fine " I want to ask him about the girls I don't, and we go he takes my hand walking to his jeep " we can sit outside at this place it's really nice I nod " sounds good , so how'd the punishment go?" He tells very animated too , I love this place it's on Long Island and not far from the hospital we are sitting next to one another after we order he leans over and kisses me his lips mmm" tomorrow is Saturday big tourist day in New York what would u like to do?" I am not sure" well any suggestions I'll take from you " he wiggles his eyebrows " well some places I'd like to around Stanton island , and uh maybe at my place " I raise my eyebrows he smirks " I like those ideas all of them " yes I basically just said I want to have sex with you Brian Quinn , and I really do he keeps looking at me grinning after that conversation, hard to concentrate on anything now but ...thinking of him in his bed , with me.


	5. Next step...or steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

After I tossed and turned a lot , I didn't sleep well but I'm not tired , and I'm happy to be out and about in New York with Brian it's a little rainy but it's fun he's so funny showing me things , stories behind it , his kisses yeah it's a good day , we are heading up to meet the agent for the apartment rental he's there we Shake his hand , Trent is his name he shows us around I really like it , I notice Brian checking out the smoke detectors , he's so cute the fireman in him " so you have to be buzzed in , it also said there's a doorman ?" Trent nods at Brian" yes three shifts always covered Hank was there when you came in " Brian nods " it's 24/7 " Brian nods looking at me " good and assigned Parking space and it's not rented out on weekends the parking garage " he shakes his head no " nope and they do tow away vehicles that do not belong in there " brian knows what to ask , we discuss price , I walk with Brian by the balcony to talk to him " I like it do you? It's 28 minutes from work and 41 from you what do you think?" " it's a really nice place , clean safe , and month to month which I wanted for you , if you want it I'd go for it " I smile " you'll visit me right?" He gives a really look " um yeah I'll be visiting you Mia heck yeah " I love that response I tell Trent I'll take it he has paperwork for me to fill out I go over it and hand him the deposit and first months rent he hands me the keys it's easy to go I take another walk around with Brian " it's clean but I'm cleaning it too just so I know what's been cleaned " " I'll help you Mia " again such a sweetheart I smile reach up to kiss him , I'm 5'1 he's much taller and I like it and him , oh yes him , I have an apartment in New York wow !!! It's really happening I hope my dad is looking down smiling cause I'm so happy about this and meeting Brian this man standing here, oh yes this man.  
************************************************ It's raining again on the drive back a downpour , I'm glad she got the apartment course I wanted month to month if our relationship goes how I'm hoping I'd like her to move in with me , " I love rain do you ?" I nod " more so when I'm home and being non productive " she laughs " I absolutely agree with you there , I hope Murphy gets used to it he's used to a backyard I've never lived on my own "( I look at her) I stayed home to take care of my dad and brothers Truth he told I didn't want to be away from them my mom died three days before my 18 th birthday she wanted me to go to college become a nurse find someone who loved me and have babies , she knew I'd never leave my dad the college thing I was never letting go of, resteraunt business was just not for me my dad and Joey and Dominic pros , Nick and I helped but he wanted college too and the military, so I never lived alone or with anyone but family , pathetic?" I shake my head " no far from it , at 18 you stayed home to care and look after you're family , hell most 18 year olds would have left , I admire that , it takes an unselfish person to do that , and you taking care of you're dad , quitting you're job , Mia you're a sweet woman and very kind " I see her nod she's looking out the window I see her wipe tears away " damn I didn't mean to make you cry " she reaches over for my hand " that was so kind and sweet of you to say , funny my ex was mad when I talked about wanting to quit to take my dad places " what a asshole I think to myself " thank you Brian then she raises my hand to her lips and kisses it , it's so sweet and endearing damn , I pull Into my driveway hit the garage button it doesn't go up I try again dammit I notice I need a battery " I'm sorry it's let me go in I'll open the door then come out pull in ok?" She looks at me smiles then jumps out of the jeep ina downpour , I jump out go to her side grab her hand and run we are soaked by the time we reach my front door she's laughing I am too I press the code and we go in we are drenched , she moves and kisses me , I press her against the door and kiss her our bodies pressed together, wet clothes between us I stop take her by the hand lead us the my bedroom I see her look around my room she smiles reaches and pulls my shirt up over my head then my floor she lays her hands on my chest and kisses it small kisses all over I reach the hem of her shirt move it up and off she has a light pink bra on her skin is soft and wet I pull her close unhook her bra it falls I feel her boobs pressed against my chest I cup one and kiss her my thumb glides over each nipple she gasps her hands go to my waist and mine to hers I unzip her shorts , she unzips mine the whole time her eyes not leaving mine her shorts fall I move a little to see her pink panties god it's a site she yanks my shorts down and runs her fingertips inside the waist band of my boxers I gently peel her panties down she shivers and does the same to my boxers , both naked she steps back looking down then up into my eyes , I run my hand down her back and touch her ass she presses into me Jesus she's soft I move us to the bed we lay next to eachother I move my eyes down her body past her stomach , it's a beautiful sight , I kiss her and run my hand over her body up and down " I have condoms " " I'm on birth control a condom is fine with me brian it's you're choice " I lay half on her I feel the heat from her body " Mia ,I'm not , ok what I'm trying to say , this isn't just I'm not just going to do this and that's it, I wanna build something with you " she kisses me " Brian if it was just to get laid you would have tried already, I want to be with you too" I smile and kiss her neck she moans fuck that's sexy she must like her neck kissed , I slowly move my hand down and lay it just above her pussy she's warm , I move my hand down more heat , my finger finds her wet and warm , I rub her clit she closes her eyes then opens them staring into my eyes , it's fucking sexy , I rub more she squirms I hear ooh and oh , her hand grasping my dick oh fuck so good she rubs it " Brian you are um... very big " I grin and rub faster I want to see and feel her cum she's so excited " Bri..Brian ohhh" she cums I love it I can't wait I push into her she moans and squeezes my shoulder" oh my god ...wait just I need to adjust to you're size " well if that doesn't make my ego burst damn she smiles then nods " ok Baby move " I move slowly she bites her bottom lip " feel good baby ?" She nods " so good Brian so damn good " I kiss her deeply she responds by kissing me deeply and running her hands over my back up and down she bends her knees I'm in even deeper my god " Mia you're body , so good you feel so good " she leans up kissing my neck " oh my God Brian..." I lay my head on her shoulder and cum she holds me close , I move my head look in her eyes " hi and Quinn that was quite perfect " I grin and kiss her I lay my head back by her shoulder she rubs my back we hear the lighting crash and rain pour this is fucking perfect


	6. There's an Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

He's sleeping it's 2:47 am he's just gorgeous, and giving he made sure I felt good before he did , I mean he's a guy and he's generous with sex and he's very well endowed, the feeling of him inside of me is incredible, I've never had sex like that laying next to him feels good, feels right I rub his arm then shoulder his face is beautiful, he looks so peaceful and sweet , I like him a lot and what I know about him I love , I know this won't be a traditional relationship his career is huge , he's on TV people know him , I noticed people noticing him he takes it in stride , I know there s a lot I haven't seen or know but I'd like to learn them and be with him , he's sweeter than I would of guessed he's stature is just tall and broad all man, and he wanted to be with me he's happy I'm moving near him , I'm happy and many days I didn't think I would be again for a long long time , I lay my head on the pillow next to his I close my eyes and drift off contently . ******************************** I get up she's still sleeping I lean over and kiss her face , then go shower I feel great I'd like to take her furniture shopping today she's heading back tomorrow morning , I don't want her to go but she's going to be living here in hopefully a week or two and that's pretty awesome I get done and wrap a towel around my waist and go back out into the bedroom she's up I hear the other shower going, I smile to myself and get dressed I head downstairs and feed my three babies , I hear the blow dryer and know she'll be down soon my text goes off it's my Mom asking about Mia , I let her know she got the job, and found an apartment not too far from me, she's so excited it cracks me up. I tell her we'll talk later I hear Mia coming down she's got a yellow sun dress on she looks so pretty I lean down and kiss her " morning Mia " she smirks " good morning Brian " I wrap my arms around her she places her hands on my chest " I was planning in my head for today , take you furniture shopping ?" " I would like to get a living room set and a bedroom set , my cousin has a kitchen table and four chair for me " " ok we'll go find those items for you , I'll take you wherever you want to go " she smiles at me" so are you like my personal own uber?" I laugh " yeah but I'm you're only uber" she grins and nods in agreement, we head out and have breakfast first, after we go to fish furniture then IKEA she likes a couch chair and table there for the living room , she's narrowed it down to two bedroom sets "Brian if you had to pick one which one would you ?" I lean on the chest of drawers by me looking at them ," this set I think will fit better in you're bedroom and the color you like more I think " she nods " I was thinking I do like this color more , and that's a nice bed I wanted a foot board it looks nice even though I don't come close to reaching it " that made me laugh " well you don't but I do " she blushes and smiles at me I love it! We walk over to order what she wants I notice people recognize me the phones come out I tell her quietly I'll be in the jeep she nods., and knows why I pull my hat down further and go outside hoping they don't follow , I love my fans but when they get crazy it's not anything I want at all. I don't see anyone but once I'm recognized I'm always on the lookout .... I'm too happy to get that upset I really like being with Mia , and last night , we fit together really well I mean course After she adjusted to me , that I love she said that and feels that way talk about feeling like a man! I see her come out she's walking towards me and all I do is smile I'm like a giddy teenager I think I like it. ************************************************ As we are waiting for an outside table it's pretty crowded brian puts his arm around me to move me to him , I hate people right on top of you but it's not a huge waiting area , a guy bumps into me " sorry I'm sorry ( he looks at Brian ) I didn't mean to knock into you're girlfriend " my heart starts beating fast I know I'm flushed I feel it , my face , I don't look at him but I hear Brian say no harm it's fine . So he considers me that ? Or he did not want to correct the man wow it really hits me , our table is ready he takes my hand and leads me to the table the view is by the water so pretty , our server comes takes our drink orders I feel his eyes on me as I look at the menu it makes my stomach donflip flops in a good way , we both decide our meals as the server brings the drinks after she goes he takes my hand in his " Mia I don't label things as in relationship wise but....I'm not seeing anyone but you and you're not seeing anyone else , so we're together....as in we only date one another " I look into those gorgeous brown eyes " just you Brian , so there s an us?" I wait for his reply he gives me a nudge shaking his head yes , I like that I like a lot about Brian Quinn .************* I kiss his face , his lips I can't kiss him enough he's so sexy I'm straddling his lap his hands are unhooking my bra my dress on the floor by his bed his shirt is off he tosses my bra then suckles each nipple I groan and grind on him " baby you wanna ride me?" I shake my head yes yes I do my god yes , I help him rid his shorts and boxers then my panties he helps me I feel every inch my god once he's all the way in me I kiss his neck his arms envelope me I start moving , up and down it's SO good " baby look at me " I look into his eyes they are intense , sexy , determined " go at the pace and iubwant , you feel fucking incredible, I want this to last " I move slower I thought I he means he wants to not cum Quickly, his moaning is going to kill me it's so sexy his hands are in my hair his mouth when he's not moaning is sucking my neck , it's like nothing I've ever felt before and I can't get enough of this man Brian Quinn


	7. I didn't ask you

I'm playing with Murphy outside , I was visiting with Brian's mom this morning she invited me over for tea, she's great so is his dad , yet I was like I had sex with you're son , I'm sorry , it's a weird feeling I'm odd at times I know , my best friend in the whole wide world just pulled in, she s also Nick's girlfriend she was my best friend first , she's in the military too but came home last month she has to tie things up at her job , she's taking time off staying at Nick's she knows all about New York , but not Brian , she knew I was going to make the move , she's excited for me ..."Mia my little muffin " I laugh and hug her tight " oh I'm so happy you're here Ava " she hugs me tight we take murphy inside she brought dinner pizza and salad, I get us drinks and wash my hands she gets plates And forks we sit and chat away she tilts her head " what are you not telling me?" I shrug she doesn't buy it, I smile put my glass down " I'm seeeing someone " she smiles and claps her hands " oh my god what? Who? When?" I tell her all about it, his parents live next door , how I stayed with him in New York " she listens intently " so you're dating Brian Quinn? " I nod " the guy on impractical jokers?" I nod she looks mad? Worried? " what s with the look?" She sighs " I heard he's a huge ladies man , big drinker too" " and who or where did you hear this from?" " I read it , when nick told me who's parents live next door I looked up stuff about him " I wanna laugh " so if it's on the internet it must be true. " she frowns at me " don't be.... look I'm just saying Mia you don't know him all that much " " well that's what dating is for Ava we get to know one another " " you have sex with him?" " yes twice best sex ever in my whole experience of sex " she scoffs " he's you're what third guy you've had sex with ? " I'm mad " yes you know he is so why say it?" She shrugs " just I mean ....that's not a lot of experience ". " oh so when I was going to marry Matt and he was my second lover that was ok with you ?" She's mad now too " Mia I don't want you hurt " I stand up" you're going by what was written about him that's not fair and pretty dumb , you don't know anything about him , he's very sweet and kind , I'm getting to know him more but so far what I know I like , he likes me Ava , he's so easy to talk to and yes the sex is incredible I don't need to have been with more guys to know that! I haven't been happy like this in a very long time , he's genuinely a nice man , I'm not listening to garbage from the internet, I feel happy , after my dad died part of me did too I didn't think I'd ever be happy again , Ava you know I love you , very much and I always will but please do not discourage me from him , I still will date him but I want to be happy about it " she stands up too " Mia I'm not telling you to not date him just be cautious, he has fans lots and lots of women fans they can be Crazy especially if they find out about you! What I said may have come out wrong but it comes from my heart , I want you happy , I know how sad you've been Since you're dad died , just know I'm on you're side always " I stand up and hug her I tear up , she s my best friend even when we don't see eye to eye I know she loves me. *********************************** " I don't recall asking you to give me advice" he looks at me head tilted "did I?" He shrugs " nope but you're getting it , I've been with you friends with you a very long time 25 years I know you , you are not one to make the best choices when it comes to women " " oh and you do?" I challenge him he shakes his head " I've made my mistakes I've never not admitted that , but you're dating path is a mess " I nod " ok well I'm not doing this with you , I mentioned to Joe where Mia was moving to and I get this from you " " Brian you want truths or sugarcoated?" I scoff " I don't want either , I like this girl., woman and that's all you need to know James ". He doesn't like my reply but he doesn't say anything else , I get his hands up as if to say fine you fucking moron and I'm done ....after I get home it starts to bug me about what he said , a mess? I don't think that's the right word , problems? Sure most women think how great dating a performer till they are, and they'd rather not go to another one of you're shows twice is enough., you're never home , you are not here to take me places oh I've heard it all , on thier side no it's not easy I get that , but it's known going into a relationship with me , at least I thought some I dated understood that , I was horribly mistaken. I think a lot about it Mia will be ok with the life I lead , I mean she knows but I'm not sure she fully understands it can be crazy , I have one stalker for sure she's not allowed at any of my shows , the cruise anything she's upright scary , that's why I keep my personal life just that any woman isn't going to put up with that crap and I can't even blame them , if I tell her too much it could scare her off and really how could I not feel bad about that , I'll talk to her more as our relationship progress and I'll answer any questions she may have , she's calling me face time I get my phone and press the button that brings her beautiful self to me on an Apple iPhone screen aww that smile " hey baby what's up ?" " the sky " I smirk " bad joke " she giggles " well I'm not the comedian you are , I had tea with you're mom this morning ". " she told me and many times how much she likes you " she smiles " well I like her too ....Ava got here this afternoon she s napping with Murphy at the moment ...it's hot here I put the air back on..so tell me about you're day?" I tell her about filming , she laughs so do I ". Oh I'm going to you're place at 9:30 am IKEA said delivery is between 10-1 right ?" She nods her head " thank you again for doing that Brian I know you're busy " she's so damn sweet " Mia not a problem and I'll make time for you anytime you need me to" that produces a huge smile on her pretty face " I'll be there Wednesday hopefully by 11 im starting out early to avoid traffic , Ava s following me in Nicks pickup with my kitchen table and chairs I'm all packed, I shopped for bedding so I'm pretty much done ". I wanna kiss her " I'm literally counting down till Wednesday it's on my phone " she laughs" aww Brian I'm so excited to live in New York and near you and , my new job so many good things ". I nod " I'm glad I'm one of those good things to you " she smiles I think I saw her blush she's ...very special to me more then I thought possible.


	8. Close you're eyes and Count to five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

She's moving here today, I'm on set filming I know I won't get out on time I really wanted to see her when she got here, I will when we're done , just a big day I try not to focus on that , I keep looking at the picture she sent me with a text I set up some stuff for her the day I went to wait on the furniture I also hired a cleaning company she was so grateful and happy and insisted she's paying me for it , yeah no , I put fresh flowers In the kitchen , living room , her bedroom , the bathroom and the other bedroom it smelled so good too , she took a picture of each one smiling by them with a thanks honey and happy emoji face and a heart , Lillies of the valley her favorite , she mentioned when she went with her dad on Saturday s to that wear house she loved that smell , I can't wait to see her later, she's here she'll be 28 minutes from me instead of hours , she can spend the night with me and me there , I am happy and that in itself is an accomplishment for me as of late .  
*********************************************  
I hugged Ava goodbye she had to start back , to Ohio to get her stuff into Nicks place , we got the table and chairs up easy Peasy , we took Murphy for a walk he was sniffing around wagging his tail he's sitting in his bed by the sliding glass door to the balcony love my boy , I go and smell the flowers in the living room I was so touched to see what he had done , and getting it cleaned , how incredibly sweet he is , I don't like he paid for it I called the company to see how much it was I have that cash for him, as sweet as that was I feel funny taking his money like that , I just do. He texted he's bringing dinner, which is great since I need to shop for food I do have water and sweet tea though and murphy s food important for sure , he texts he's here I feel giddy , excited oh wow Mia you are a real dork , he has a key since I gave him one , but I hear knocking I peek thru the hole in the door it's him , I open it up, he's beautiful " hey baby " he's holding food bags and like many others I take the food and he comes in setting the target bags down , Murphy gets up to greet him , Brian kneels down petting and hugging him then pops up , he moves to me leans down I lean up to meet his lips, so soft I missed those lips" I've been waiting for that kiss since last Sunday " I smile and smooth his beard " I have too" he winks at me , " got us salads from that Deli by you , they are huge I'm starved hope you're hungry " I nod yes , watch him pull the food out " so I got you some stuff from target , it's a apartment warming gifts , I left it in the bags yeah tacky probably but , in case you didn't like something, gift receipt is in the bigger bag , I look at him there s 7 bags here , I take out bath towels , hand towels , kitchen towels , a shower liner, cooking utensils, four candles, pot holders , a new dog dish for murphy with new toys , some cleaning supplies, laundry pods, fabric softener , dishwasher liquid , new wine glasses " Brian you ...so much stuff I mean wow , I ( tear up he's so sweet, I wipe the tears away he hugs me rubs my back " I wanted to Mia don't worry about it honey " I step back , he wipes under my eye with his thumb " come on let's eat " I get us tea we sit down to eat " first meal in my new place glad it's with you " he gives that grin that kills me , raises his ice tea glass , I do mine we clink them together " I hope you're happy here Mia , I'm happy you're here " I lean over and kiss him " thank you kind sir , I'm excited and nervous , when I was little my dad told me I could do anything , even if I'm afraid , I could conquer that fear , he's say take some deep breathes close you're eyes and count to five , open them and feel stronger , I did just that today " he reaches for my hand then holds it tight running his thumb over the top " you're going to be great here , nothing to worry about , you have me I'll protect you and keep you safe " see ok , I tear up again " baby don't cry " I shake my head " I'm not sad just very happy , lucky I met you , lucky you kissed me , lucky you like me as much as I like you " he stares at me then puts his fork down , stands up puts his hand out I take his hand and stand up " you , Mia make me happy , I'm the lucky one " I shake my head no " I'm the lucky one " place a kiss on the side of his neck , he places his hand by my face cups my cheek " I'm the lucky one" kisses me slowly and deeply , my stomach is flip flopping , once he stops he pulls back " come to my bedroom I want to show you how much I like you Mr Brian Quinn " " oh yeah? Damn I like that idea " I hold his hand lead him to my room , I unbutton his shirt while placing kisses around his neck his hands squeeze my ass then move to unzip my shorts , I've already unzipped him , I pull my shirt over my head his hands roam over my boobs I love his hands on me , the touching and kissing , his hands are so strong, both naked I move us to my bed pulling back the covers , we lay next to one another I rub his chest kissing him , he has been so generous to me I want to thank him he won't take my money he s stubborn too like me , that's funny both of us are " Brian I want to " I have never said this before oh my god , just say it " lay back Brian " He does I lean and kiss his neck , his chest I'm nervous I take my time , I slowly move down his body kissing it along the way I feel his hands in my hair I kiss his belly button then move my head further down his hands in my hair I feel his breathing changing I gently grasp it, my lips touch the tip I hear him quietly say my name , it makes me feel so good , I take what I can fit into my mouth the rest I grip and rub , he's really moaning now it fuels my fire to please him I suck harder he's pulling my hair I like it " Mia I'm gonna cum soon " I nod and keep going he says it again , he's letting me know in case I want to move my mouth away , I don't he says babe then he cums , I wait a moment or two before moving up to look at him , I'm not embarrassed just...I don't know I move up his eyes lock onto mine he holds my face and kisses me I love his kisses , his lips , kissing him is so good , he moves me back his leg on me " baby that felt fucking incredible " is it weird I get turned on when he swears ? But yeah I do " that was a nice surprise, damn " I smile running my fingers over his shoulder " I am glad you liked it ,I liked doing it to you " he grins running his fingers thru my hair " I'd like to taste you're pussy " oh my god I'm going to die I'm so red " aww baby are you blushing ? So fucking cute you are , let me show you now, how much I like you " oh my god I " Brian wait " he loves oks st me I don't know how to oh my god I should just shut up he looks concerned " hey honey if you don't like that I won't do it , I'd never do anything you don't want me to " ok breathe Mia " I don't know if I don't like it , I'm sure I sound just .....I've never had that done to me " there I said it I'm a freak , he's going to get up and leave , to Just admitted it.. his eyes turn from concern to softness " ok then I love I'm the man that gets to give you that experience " oh my god he's amazing " I only slept with two other guys before you " might as well let him know I mean I know I'm way under average here " I don't Just sleep around I'm not bashing anyone who does it's just not for me " he kisses me then he looks at me " my ex fiancé he asked to do that to me a few times but after he got his....he d fall asleep " " so he was a selfish prick, a real man wants to please a woman sexually so she feels it too , as you should , what you just did to me felt so good , I want you to feel that baby ok?" I nod he kisses me then settles between my legs " nice and neatly trimmed down here" I put my hands over my face and laugh my god this man , his fingers brush against me , he pulls my legs apart gently, his breathe is warm then I feel his tounge oh my god , this is how I die , his tounge feels so good , he moves it up and down slowly he licks , I don't want him to stop , he starts to lick faster his hands on my thighs I feel my legs start to shake I try and say his name all I get out is B..or BR....I can't form a word let alone a sentence, he build up in the pit of my stomach I grab the sheets and yank at them, I cum I don't even know what I'm saying his name is in there omg ,he moves up my body smiling " well now that I know my Mia likes that , I'll be doing it a lot more " he called me his Mia , I kiss him tasting me on him and not caring " I've never felt anything like that Brian, babe , thank you " he smirks " I love I'm the man who did that to you first " I think the last too , I hope he lays on me I'm so wet he slides right in " fuck Mia so good I love you're pussy " I blush he grins " you like the dirty talk sometimes? I nod , good me too " I take that as maybe I should too , he's moving so good , his size makes the difference, I run my lips over his neck " fuck me harder Brian " he looks at me " yeah my baby wants it harder?" I nod " yes I do harder abs faster " I see he likes that , oh he obliges meit hurts a little since he s so big but the pleasure is so much more than the pain, he's so good I feel him in every inch of my body " Mia I'm gonna ..." i feel him cum he lays his head sweaty on my shoulder, he's so sexy , he looks up at me , places a kiss on my face lays his head back on my shoulder his hand on my stomach he murmurs my girl , I feel so loved.


	9. What If

I got to meet Sara earlier today Brian's personal assistant, she seems very possessive of him that was my first impression of her , I smiled and was polite but i swear she was not happy to meet me today , I've been trying to put that out of my head all afternoon , I keep telling myself stop it Mia enjoy Brian the handsome sweet man standing next to you it's a close friend of his so I need to deal with her or try again get a better perspective maybe and have a better attitude " honey you hungry?" I look at him " sure I mean yes " he takes my hand as we walk out of the mall " you're a million miles away you ok?"I look at him "! Am ok just thinking , where shall we eat?" He smiles as we climb into his jeep " what I want to eat isn't on any menu" I turn red he laughs " aww baby don't ever chsnge" wow this man " I did shop this morning I can make us dinner I got a lot of good stuff " he smiles " I do love you're cooking sounds great to me " " good , glad I went , and I love that market and in walking distance , I went after you went to film , and I'm glad I did , let me treat you to dinner " once we're back I wash up and start prepping the food " hey I'll take murphy for a walk while you start dinner " " thanks baby " baby I called him baby I love that I called him that , he walks over leans down and kisses me oh how I love his sweet lips , his kisses, him " we'll be back " I watch him get his murphy s leash and they head out , the rice is cooking I chopped the peppers, and put the flank steak out and roll the peppers in the middle , it's almost dusk my text goes off it's a picture of murphy and Brian by a tree we joked would be Murphy's favorite, I text back way too much cuteness in this picture , I go back to cooking a piercing sound goes thru the apartment., is that the fire alarm? I turn the stove off grab my phone and keys as I open the door people are rushing past " it's a fire get out!" A man yells at me I follow the crowd to the steps we're moving but not fast enough I text Brian there s a fire do not come back in , the alarms are going off I'm trying to get downstairs. , he calls me " Mia where are you? I tell him in my stairwell " get out of there quickly ok don't panic, stay as close to the ground the smoke is going to be bad ok ? I say yes I'm getting scared I feel people starting to push I tell him I have to go they are pushing I need both my hands free , " ok baby you're ok you're going to get out fine stay calm baby , stay calm " I say I will and hang up we are still on the second flight of stairs people are pushing more and yelling I yell stay calm stay calm , I smell the smoke it's worse it must be closer I cover my mouth and nose with my sleeve and keep trying to move , trying to not panic I'm so scared *************************************************************** The flames are getting higher , I see people coming out hoping one is Mia , and I'm going crazy , I can't just stand here behind this stupid line the cop put up , I have to get inside damn , I walk murphy down the other end , "!excuse me can you watch my dog , his names murphy thanks I'll be back " the lady takes the leash and says yes I run back to the other end and just run under the rope and go in I hear people yelling stop I don't I'm right by the stairs the smoke is bad I crouch down and go in the stairwell is packed people are coming out but slowly is it the smoke? A barrier ? I can't see a lot but I try and help people out giving them a hand to get them out , fuck where is she???! The fire is bad they are battling it but it's dark out , its harder , I hear people screaming , Jesus where is she??? Please let her be ok this is the only exit the fireman said the other stairwell is engulfed but no one was in it , I'm going to lose my mind I try and go further in I see more people pouring down the steps I think I see Mia it's so thick the smoke I can't call her name out, the smoke , it's hot damn I move up two steps I swear that's her just as I move closer something hits me and I see black. ********************* My oxygen mask , it's too tight , I don't have the strength to pull it or tell the emt I'm sitting in the Ambulance , an emt is taking my pulse again , I'm lightheaded but the oxygen is helping , lots of people I keep scanning the crowd for Brian , I don't see him , another emt gets into the ambulance " how are her 02 levels?" The other guy says better then they were but not where they should be " he asks me if I feel any better I say yes or nod yes " hey that guy that ran in was looking for his girlfriend that's what a few people standing outside said " the other emt says " they take him to the ER I'm sure by now he got hit by flying debris , went inside to save her , damn I hope she got out poor guy " the Emt driver comes to the back " dude that guy that went back in for his girlfriend was Brian Quinn Q from impractical jokers , Steve told me dude used to be a fireman " I tear my mask off " Brian Quinn???!!! Is he ok? My god he came inside for me???!! He got hurt? Debris fell on him??? Is he at the hospital oh my god Brian!!!!" I yell his name I feel anxious my chest hurts I'm going to throw up, he's hurt it's bad I am screaming I feel a punch in my arm an emt is telling me it's going to be ok , it's ok they gave me a sedative he says , Brian please god please!!!! Let him be ok, I feel limp.


	10. How do you find the words ?

I hear beeping, I can't quite make it out I open my eyes I see a door a wall? I feel something in or on my arm it's pinching me , what the hell ...wait there was a fire , Brian , went inside to get me out open you're eyes Mia come on fight it open them., I hear a voice then two I hear my name the voice is familiar but I can't figure out who's it is , I feel sleepy why can't I stay awake .. *******  
" any change?" He shakes his head no " they said his oxygen level is better so he can breathe on his own soon his parents went to get coffee I'm glad they haven't left his side since yesterday they need to get away if only for a little bit , I went to see Mia she's still not awake , they sedated her for the pain in her arm that's what Ava said , that s her best friend ". " like I care Sal " he looks at me " don't start this shit again and for fucks sake keep it to yourself infront of his mom " I could punch him " why the fuck would he risk his life for her? He's known her what two months?? He's so damn stupid ". " he risked his life for complete strangers when he was a fireman " " it was his job Sal ". " and he did it because he wanted to help them, just like he wanted to help Mia, just look I know he hasn't had the best luck lately in dating but , he likes her ,a lot I love seeing him happy ". I shake my head " if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be in that bed end of story ". I'm done Sal has his own opinions and he can but I don't need to stand here and listen  
***************************  
It's around 8:30 at night the nurse is pushing me to Brian's room I assured her I could walk but she said in case I feel out of breathe , I see him oh my god he's in that hospital bed because of me , the guilt I feel is immense , Sal told me he's going to be fine but ... his mom turns when she sees me " Mia Honey ( she bends down to hug me I hug her back) oh Brian was just asking about you he should be up soon " " is he ok?" She nods " fractured ribs , his left wrist and the smoke inhalation got him good, he'll be ok " I nod and stand up slowly walk to his bed I stand there , sweet man what he risked , my tears just pour down  
I hold his hand , touch his head , his dad moves a chair by the bed for me pats my back I sit blinded by tears , I wipe them away they keep coming , I hear Sals voice I look up he looks so sad he comes over hands me Kleenex " Mia it's going to be ok , I promise you that " I shake my head and cry , I hold his hand waiting to see his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes ...thank you? I mean that sounds dumb, but what else would I say? He cares that much about me he came into a burning building, that's not something that's common, who does something like that? Brian Quinn did , I sit back then lean forward I lay my head on my arm on his bed watching him , I love this man , I love him so much ...I move my head up he s smiling I move towards him " Brian how do you feel? Oh Brian (I touch his face and cry ) it , was so sweet , brave oh you shouldn't have done it, you're hurt I'm so sorry Brian , so sorry you're hurt but so Grateful you're in my life, sweet man " I burst into tears I feel his hand in my hair he's saying my name quietly, I look up " baby none of this is you're fault, I. Had to be sure you were not in there , baby please it's killing me to see you crying ( I wipe my face and try so hard to stop crying) I'll be fine just have to heal ok? Baby look at me ( I look into his beautiful face ) I am ok I just need to heal ". " I'll take care of you Brian, anything that's needed " he smiles " good I want you with me, you can't go back there baby , it's ruined , oh the lady I had watch murphy contacted the hospital she saw the story and recognized me as the guy that gave her murphy he's fine baby I have her number said you'll call her she knows you're in the hospital too , she's on Long Island with her sister she said he's a love" I smile he sure is " thank you for that and so much more I can't even.....find the words you are an amazing man , ( I leAn over touch his face) you are the man I thought I'd never find , never have in my life ( I see tears fall from his eyes) I kiss him and wipe them away " I truly love you Brian Quinn with all that I Am" I said it I mean it , I do.


	11. Not at all

I'm putting clean sheets on his bed he's sitting on the couch with the guys they came to see him and ended up doing some writing it's good to hear Brian laughing , I get done then put clean towels away I head downstairs and put clothes in the washer., Murphy's sleeping by Joe " I'm heading out to the store anything else besides what's on the list ? Anything you need for pain besides what you have?" " I can go with u when we're done " "no you're resting you're cracked ribs and wrist be back " I start to go " um.... come here " I walk over to him he makes his lips into a kiss I lean down and peck his lips then go , all the guys sitting there , I know silly but I felt funny , I head out it's so warm out , the air conditioning felt so good inside , I get in start my car , crank the air I put my list in my purse and back out , I see Sara drive by me she pulls in , glad I'm missing her I hope she's gone before I get back, she was over twice since he's been home and a basic bitch to me , when Brian's not around mind you , it's such a good time not. I refuse to let her win or bother Brian with it, she's either jealous I'm in his life or it's deeper as in her feelings towards him , whatever I won't let anyone stand in my way , not at all. **************************************** Everyone left but Joe , he s tying up some ideas to send off " Joe when you first met Bessy did you know ?" He looks at me over his laptop " know what?" " that she could be you're one?" He smiles " I knew when she smiled at me I was done , it lit my world up , I started to see myself with just her " I nod " I'm not thinking a lifetime commitment, but .... like you said , lit you're world up I get that meaning 100% , she told me she loved me , in the hospital, you may think Cause of the circumstances but ...she looked into my eyes , I felt the love from her .....ah sounds dumb " he shakes his head " no , no Brian it sounds like she loves you I mean I'd say what you did has a role in that but. , how could it not? And knowing you over 25 years I'll say you are in love with her too even though , it'll take time for you to admit it to yourself and her." Ahh he knows me well , I doze off after Joey leaves the pain in my wrist was nagging today I took a pain pill it's helping, I hear Mia in the kitchen , it looks like dusk soon Wow that pain pill knocked me out I sit up , wait a few minutes then stand go into the kitchen , she's making a salad " hey pretty lady in my kitchen " she smiles at me " did you sleep well? You were asleep when I got back, how do you feel?" " come here " she wipes her hands on paper towels and comes by me , I can't bend well with my ribs so I started pointing to my lips which means I'd like a kiss please, she goes up on her tip toes and kisses me " I feel much better after you're kiss and yes I slept well, you're doing too much " " no I'm not it all normal to me And I enjoy it, work pushed back another week I like being busy and best part I'm taking care of you , dinner will be done in around 10 minutes , where do you want to eat " I think " probably the living room the kitchen chair not so comfortable. " she nods " ok I'll bring the food in there need anything?" I point at my lips again she moves puts one hand on my chest rises up As much as she can and I savor those lips of hers, her kissing me makes me feel good , I crave her mouth, she moves back " I could make out with you for the next hour or so but...I have to finish dinner baby " " resume later, then " she nods goes back to making the salad, I go wash my face help me wake up and feel refreshed, I read my emails and sit in my chair in the living room , she comes in with my dinner and an ice tea gets a wooden TV tray sets it up for me " you are quite the good patient Mr Quinn " I smile ".well my nurse is damn sexy makes me wanna behave " she laughs comes back with her food sits on the couch, murphy joins us sitting by Mia " so good babe , damn " she smiles kinda blushes its such a turn on when she blushes, " I spoke to The property owner some of my things are ok to get the rest the rental insurance will cover , he said the checks should be ready late next week so that's a good thing , I've been looking at a few other places to live " oh um no hell no" Mia , don't look for other places I want you to live here with me " she looks at me then down at her plate " Mia ?" She looks at me "Brian I can find a place , you don't have to, I mean it's very sweet of you " ok that's not what I was expecting I push my tray away and stand up she watches me " you don't want to live with me "?" " I do just, it's not too soon? ". " I recall you telling me you loved me , remember that?" " course I do , and I do and not Just because what you did for me , but that's some of it Honey , just I don't want to screw our relationship up by moving too fast " I nod I'm disappointed but that's life she loves me but won't live with me huh... ok then I nod " I don't understand but I'll respect you're decision " she looks at me then drinks her tea I go into the kitchen and get some water I stand by the sink looking outside pretty day I feel her arms wrap around me from behind her head on my back " don't be mad , I know you're not happy but , I do love you Brian I was falling in love with you before the fire , you're kind and funny , you have this aura that I'm so attracted to , you make me so happy , I see you and I'm instantly happy , my mind thinks of you constantly, my heart adores you , and my body worships you , the things you've done to my body , like no other ever , take those things and it's more than that , if I lost all that, Brian I don't want to ever " I turn around she's facing me now I take her hands in mine " you love me Mia , for me Brian not Q that's what I crave you've shown me that , and so much more , sexually it's so damn good , honestly I love you we're a good girl that's a huge turn on, and I love I was the first man that did that to you " she bites her bottom lip " Brian I want you to be the only man that does that to me " fuck she just said that damn " I want to please you Brian tell me what you want I'll do it " I stare into her eyes " anything " she nods " I mean the things I want to do to you To do to you're body " she starts rubbing myback " you're in charge you tell me bri " I like this a lot I take her by the hand we climb the steps to my room I face her , she s biting her bottom lip again fuck " show me you're pussy baby " she blushes but takes her shorts off and panties I step back look at it " you know I love you're pussy right?" She nods blushing " move close so I can touch it " she moves closer I reach down feel the wetness between her legs she groans as I finger her clit " come here , I take her to my bed " take my shorts off , and shirt " she takes them off I didn't have boxers on she stares at my dick " take you're tank and bra off " she does that fuck , " lay down , open you're legs " she does oh that s beautiful I move by her easy with my ribs but at the moment don't care , i kiss her using my tounge " I'm going to go down on you and love every minute I'm licking you " she's trembling it's fucking sexy I move down till my face is right there I lick it she moans " you want me to lick you? You gotta ask me too " " bri-an. ". Aww she's moaning I wait I know this is hard for her but she has to get comfortable I love this she clears her throat "Br.. Brian , lick my pussy , please baby lick me" so hot " what my Mia wants from me she gets " she's moaning so much it's turning me on " Cumming I'm cumming Brian ahhhh" I lick her cum up she's quivering I move my face to hers " tell me brian what YOU want baby I'll do it " suck my dick Mia make me cum in you're mouth" she kisses me then moves down my body her hands gliding down till her mouth takes my dick in it, she starts out fast its so fucking good I pull her hair not hard but enough to let her know who's in charge , it's so exciting, her sucking me I look down and watch her, that makes me explode I come so hard she sucks me dry she comes back up my body" you're so damn sexy brian I love every inch of you ". "I'm gonna put every inch of me in you get on you're hands and knees" she does I grab her hips and ram into her she yells my name and that fuels my fire to go faster and harder she's moaning so loud I tell her she's fucking beautiful, I cum , I hold onto to her then lay down she lays next to me " you like that game. ?" She nods " I'll definitely play that again with you my Bri" I wink at her and pull the sheet on us laying here with my Mia I'm so happy. ****************** I'm waiting for Sara to bring me fan mail to sign, Mia s orientation was today she's so glad to go they were quite understanding, once she comes I'm getting allot signed " is Mia getting another place? She asks me I shrug " I want her to live here she declined , " good she shouldn't live with you " I put my sharpie down " and why is that Sara?" She looks At me " I don't like her " I nod " I know and I don't care , I like her a lot you don't have to , I can tell plus my mom told me what you said at the hospital, I love you sAra but I like Mia a lot maybe even love her" she rolls her eyes " keep you're opinions too you , don't ruin this she's a sweetheart you did t give her a chance I don't know why but , leave it be" she s mad I don't care after all the shit I e been thru relationship wise I would think she wants me to be happy and Mia hasn't said anything to me , I want her to I'm giving her time before I approach her about it I'm not having drama not one fucking ounce of it


	12. I feel pain

I feel better much , wrist better ribs hurt not as much , Mia started work four days ago I gotta say she's even sexier in scrubs pink ones and all , I'm almost home from filming , Mia hasn't looked at apartments and that makes me freaking happy as I pull in I see Mia kneeling on the ground in the front yard by murphy I jump out " Brian , he ran into the street!! He saw another dog he got hit , the guy got out and picked him up carried him, he's in pain brian we have to get him to an animal hospital!" She's crying but in control " there's one 15-20 min away " I pick him up gently he yelps " it's ok buddy " Mia gets in the back of my jeep I throw a hoodie of mine on her lap Place murphy in it hop in and drive as fast as I can to get him there , he's crying in pain , poor murphy , Mia's leaning down talking to him petting him. I pull in run in to tell them they bring a cart out I help load him on he wimpers , they wheel him in Mia right with him we tell the vet what happened, he takes him to X-ray , they put us in a room while we wait " I tried to get him, I ran out into the street he was just so fast the cars schreeched tried to stop but it was too late he hit him " she sobs I pull her into my chest please let him be ok I feel awful for Murphy and Mia , this is awful! *********************** She's In my bed I went to make her tea , her heart is broken, I watched her hold him, kiss him tell her how much she loved him till he took his last breathe she couldn't even see thru all her tears , she held him a few minutes after he was gone she stood up and placed her head on my chest and just cried she hasn't stopped, it was awful to see , I knew from the look on the vets face there was nothing , murphy's internal injuries were very bad and even with surgery they didn't think he's ever run again his back legs took the brunt of the hit , I wipe the tears from under my eyes and bring her tea up to her she's still crying , I lay next to her , pull her to me her back to my chest my arm around her she rolls over and puts her head into my chest , I rub her back " I let him run into the street it's mmm mm my fff fault " she s sobbing I sit up and pull her up too " no Mia it was an accident, it's not you're fault baby , it's not " I smoothe her curls back she looks at me tears rolling down her cheeks " why ? He was so sweet such a good boy, I don't understand why Brian !" "Honey there is never a way to understand when things like that happen, no making sense Just knowing how much you loved him and took care of him, he loved you Mia he'd get so excited to see you , baby he's not in pain anymore , hey , he's up there running around Playing, getting some treats , I know it hurts baby I wish I could take that pain away from you " she crys and hugs me to her I back up so I'm sitting up my back against my headboard I pull her into me she lays her head on my chest I hold her she just cries , I'll hold her as long as she wants me too , my poor Mia " ****************************** My eyes are so puffy I pull my hair up into a bun for work I go to find a headband to match my pink scrubs Brian's up " did I wake you ? I hope not brian " he shakes his head no I sit by him on the side of the bed " baby you sure you wanna go in?" I nod " I don't want to miss and I would just sit here and cry , thank you for staying up with me and holding me, you're sweet words about............. thank you Baby " he kisses me " I wouid have it no other way , I'm sorry he's gone , he was a sweet pup baby " she kisses me then I walk behind her to downstairs. We kiss she waves bye to me


	13. Yeah, he's all that ...

I went to the veterinary this morning where we took Murphy they are cremating him I wanted to be sure the bill was all done as in they won't be sending her any , I pay what was still left to pay I didn't want any of that going to her, I head to filming , Sal knows about Murphy he let joe and Murr know they tell me his sorry they are and ask about Mia " I'm glad she did go in, she s right at least it takes her mind away for a bit, broke my heart , I just feel so bad" we talk more then get ready to shoot by the time lunch comes around I sit back and see a text from Mia " it's a good day up here two kids got to go home and are so excited to leave , I love how happy the families and kids are , you are a wonderful man , know I feel that and so much more for you , see you later honey xo" I text her back Sal plops down next to me " you're both coming to my cookout , get together, whatever you wanna call it right?" " of course we'll be there , you gonna DJ ?" He laughs " you never know I mean my DJ parties  
We're epic" I nod smiling yeah they were too ahhh memories, I head home after stopping at the store , its close to 7 long day I love seeing her car in my driveway, yeah makes me that happy , and when I walk in and smell food , my three babies greet me at the door rubbing up against my legs , she's not in the kitchen I go upstairs calling her name she's in the spare putting towels away in that bathroom " baby glad you're home " she reaches up kisses me she is so soft I rub her back and my hands cup her a ass, I love her ass " you get all the filming you needed to today? ". " we did thankfully " she places her hands on my chest " I made ravioli and chicken cutlets it's all warm in the oven when you're ready " you woman and this cooking I better add miles to that bike tonight " "you're perfect I love you're body" with that I get more kisses " Brian I know thank you isn't even enough words but really thank you , you have come to my rescue more than once Brian, I can't believe how lucky I am and thank you for being a wonderful man one I love" she said it again " say the last part again". " the man I love " yeah that was it, those words I love to hear . *************************************************************< Well we've been here almost 20 minutes and Sara has managed to give me two dirty looks, I just want to throat punch her just once! A good one right to her windpipe , Sals girlfriend Lacy is very sweet I'm helping her with some food in the kitchen we met two other times before tonight " Mia I like you , I'm really glad I met you , what's more you and Brian are so cute together he's an amazingly sweet guy and so funny , I've known him 22 years now and just love him, I also wanna tell you , don't let Sara push you're buttons , she tends to think Bri is hers she's way too possessive if you ask me , a few of his relationship s failed cause of her ultimately , I'd hate to see you fail cause I really feel you're so good for him , and it's very well known he adores you" I think about what she just said, so she knows Sara doesn't like me it's obvious so I'm sure Brian knows this to, hmm and she's been the reason for a break up or two that is something that worries me immensely and I know, lacy did t tell me things to upset me. I help her carry food outside I see Brian talking to Sal and Murr and other friends of his he looks over at me and smiles god he's beautiful, I'm not letting that happen I've really fallen in love with him that doesn't happen many times in life. ****************************************** I love watching her interact with my friends she's just beautiful, my buddy josh sits down , I haven't seen him in months " buddy it's about time where you been?" He laughs " dude work work work.. and the single life me and addy broke up " I am surprised they were together at least a couple of years " should I say sorry or congratulations?" Him and Sal and Murr and my other buddy Eddie laugh " I'm not sad I'll tell you that ( he swigs from his beer bottle ) I'm on the prowl " Sal laughs , I watch him as he talks to us I notice he's looking behind me a lot " ok who caught you're eye?" He chuckles " you caught me looking huh? Ok ... ok that one in the green dress with dark hair " before I turn I know it's Mia , Murr starts to say something sal stops him, I play " oh she's pretty" he nods " never seen her before you guys?" Sal nods " her name is Mia , lacy is friends with her , she's got a boyfriend " he shrugs " yeah well I can change that up I mean she's fucking hot , her man here.? If not I'll work some josh magic " Sal nods " her boyfriend is here " he looks at sal " damn who is he? " Sal laughs points at me, At first he doesn't get it..." oh wtf you assholes !!" I crack up he's not happy with us but man we all can't stop laughing, " come on josh it's funny , " he shakes his head " you are not right any of you fuck off" he s not too mad but I'm amused, yeah my Mia is beautiful, and she's mine . I feel like a man , hell yeah ! I smile and drink my beer it's a good night .


	14. Oh you don't know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

I hug him around his waist listening to him talk, it's been a great night Sals cookout was a lot of fun, not too many are left at one point there has to be st least 50 people here , Sal has a fire going in the fire pit we all move to there I sit next to my Bri and Murr on the other side, Sara sits across from Brian I watch her watching him , he takes my hand in his and sets it on his lap , I see her look at our hands ,he's buzzed and if it's even possible he's even more adorable, I get up to go use the bathroom when I come back out Sara is in the kitchen , I walk past her " you know he's had a lot of women " I turn and look T her " and?" She stares at me, " you don't know him like I do, I know all his quirks , his demons , his happy places. I know him well" I look nonchalant at her " and you should since you've been friends for so long " she's getting mad I'm not taking the bait " understand I'm in his life " I almost laugh " um I think I know that Sara , and understand I'm in his life " with that I walk away I can't believe I held it together, I'm very proud of me. Oh you don't know me ...I drive us home he's not drunk but shouldn't be driving , he leans over kisses my cheek" thanks for driving baby" " of course, I had s good time Sal is a sweetheart and Lacy I really like ". He holds my hand " you're a sweetheart,I had a good time too " he tells me the Josh story I blush , he noticed " you and that blushing love it, yeah it was funny , poor sucker no chance with my girl move along she's with me". " yes I am my Bri" he kisses my hand he's holding he puts his head back on his seat " ahh Friday tomorrow, you're off I'm off we. An sleep in " " that I love babe " " you coming to the stash with me tomorrow night? I'm recording the podcast " "oh that's right , I was invited out with work people to dinner ". " us or just you?" " no us but .. l forgot about the podcast " he smiles " hey I know it's good for you to go out with them , you know get to know one another , I'll text you and maybe I'll meet up with you where s the place?" " it's on Long Island " he nods " I'll try baby " I love him , we get home and bri sees what the kitties need I head up to wash my face and change , he comes up and does the same, I'm in bed I watch him plug his phone in and take his watch off he pulls the closet door shut and gets in next to me , I'm a dork , but I love watching him , he adjusts his pillow then puts his arm over me I turn my head " hi Mr Quinn " he smooths my hair back , his eyes burning into mine , I smile " what Bri?" He rubs his thumb along my cheek " I'm not drunk , I am a little buzzed , but I know what I'm saying ( I think ok the look on his face is sweet yet..something ...) I want you to know I'm happier with you , you're so damn sweet, you take care of me , and I don't just mean when I was just hurt, baby .....I love you ( oh my he said he it he loves me) , I really do love you my Mia , I don't throw that word around Mia , I want you to know I love you " I wanna cry " I love you Brian , so much" he pulls my face to his I kiss those lips so soft and full damn , I pull him to me he's laying on me I love his body against mine , on me " I wanna feel you inside of me Brian"! He loves that " whatever my Mia wants she gets " he pulls my panties off and his boxers , oh my , he feels so good inside of me, I move with him he's so good , the moves he has , he kisses me , deeply I put my arms around his neck I pull him as close to me as I can , he moans , I feel him cum , i love it , he's inside of me , I made him feel this good , he loves me , I'm so happy my god this man loves me he kisses me again , his eyes are sleepy after he moves next to me I lay my head by his and play with his hair " love you " he says and drift s off , my heart is so full , thank you for letting him come Into my life.


	15. What just happened?

I'm heading out to meet work people for dinner , Brian's on his way to jersey to do his podcast , I come downstairs he s in the living room " you look very beautiful " I look at my skirt and smooth it " thanks as do you " " yeah t shirt and jeans I'm Mr hot " " yes , yes you are no matter what you're wearing or not wearing " he grins we walk out together I'm parked behind him " I'll text you later ok?" I nod he pulls me close arms around me " two things no three, be safe , don't kiss anyone but me , I love you " omg I melt he said it again  
, " promise to number one , never ever to number two , and three I have love for you as well Mr Quinn " he smiles and we kiss and kiss...when I pull back I notice Sara parked on the street she's going with him , oh joy , I get in my car and back out waving to bri wanting to flip her off, course I don't and Hess off siri informs me I'm 38 minutes from my destination , I am looking forward to tonight , course I'd love bri was with me but that's ok, separate things is good too , for a relationship to grow you learn about one another , I love him  
************************************************************** It was a long one but glad we got the podcast done and heading back , Sara has Been kinda quiet Usually that just means she's tired but not this time, I can tell , we get back and head in , Mia is heading home be nice to see her , she said it was fun I'm glad , to know people here in New York is good especially when she'll work with them ,I hand Sara a beer we sit outside on my patio" so spill it " she looks at me , drinks most of her beeer " why do you like her?" I look at her , I'm thinking what's this and why " I , many reasons, she's just, what I've been wanting and , she's here and with me , theres a mutual love we have ".you love her ". " I do and I told her I did " she shakes her head at me starts drinking another beer " why don't u like her ? Be honest " she drinks more of her beer" she's just not for you , I know you're type Brian and just she s not it , but I mean do you want love her , he'll have some kids , Marry her do all the things you told me you're never gonna!!" She finishes that beer she's opening another she's almost drunk , I feel bad I know she doesn't like Mia but oh well. I listen to her talk then help her inside up to my spare room , she's tired and drunk I cover her with the blanket kiss her head then go to my room and wait for my Mia, what a night, what a fucking night ****************************************************** I walk up the stairs and into his room he's up reading " hey sugar " I'm so happy to see him " hello handsome " I lean down to kiss him " I had a very good time I'm glad I went " he smiles " I knew you would , oh um Sara is here sleeping in the other bedroom she had a little too much to drink " um here? Oh lovely sleeping in his house with me? " oh , where did you go to drink? after the recording? ". " here , we came here and had a few beers well she had more than a few " I just can't stand her, she got drunk here she knew he would not let her leave ugh, no I'm too happy to feed into her bullshit " ok whatever I'm going to change , be back honey " I get some pjs go to wash my face and brush my teeth , and change , I hop into bed and smooch those lips of his " tell me how was the food?" I proceed to tell him about the food and my evening he listens intently I love that about him , he really listens to me " sugar I'm glad you went now you have little friends to play with " I crack up he's so funny , " I'm glad tomorrow is Saturday, we still going out?" He nods " course we are why wouldn't we?" I look at him like really " Sara " he nods " she'll go home honey or whatever, when she gets up" ugh whenever she gets up I hate she has a key to his house I mean hate it, I don't know how much longer I can grin and bear it here , I kiss his cheek then lay down I'm tired , he turns his lamp off and lays down too he pulls me into him , we start off close but sometimes on opposite ends I like my space , so does he I love we are not clingy people I kiss his arm " I love you Bri". " I know , and I you " I smile and close my eyes *************************************************************** Ugh my head is pounding why did I drink all that beer? I get up to get Tylenol or something, the bathroom in here has none , he has some in the kitchen I walk down get some wash it down with juice and head up I can see his door is slightly open I look into his room and wanna puke , his arm around her she's against his chest , ugh I go back to my room close the door., I wonder if they had sex , I'm right here across the hall , I bet he s so fucking sexy I'd be on him every night , he's so good too , it was many years ago but when we had sex that was amazing , he was drunk I was too but I remember it all and wished we ...well we decided it was just a fun night and we'd never do it again , I didn't really want to agree to that but, it was our friendship I didn't want that ruined , ever , it's so wrong though, I won't ever like anyone he s with cause yeah I think of him as mine , it's crazy it is and I'm not some physco, I love him he's my best friend, I just wish he saw me like he does Mia, he never will , I still don't like her , she's not for him at all , he said he loved her , that's what scares me , he doesn't throw that word around , I missed my time with him and it fucking sucks **********************************


	16. Chances

He's so damn cute , I watch him talk to some fans older ladies he's a sweet man and mine I adore him is it weird to look at him and always think how much I love him so much it's unreal to me to love a human this much , once we get home I put away the shoes and makeup I bought , his fireman friend Dave is having a party he's retiring from the fire station its at a hall in manhatten He's wearing a suit hot damn , I got a simple black dress I mean you can never go wrong with that , black heels I'm very happy to be going . A little scared I'll only know bri but I'm sure he'll make me feel at ease , after I shower I get ready I hear him in the shower singing along to Tom Petty makes me smile , I go start my makeup in the other bathroom give him space to get ready once I'm all done I walk into his bedroom he's tying a red tie , he has a black suit on with a deep grey shirt wow , he's gorgeous "looks ok?" I smile walk over kiss him " no you look gorgeous " he smiles " that would be you darling , we match up pretty well " I nod we sure do, we head out in my car , it's so pretty out the breeze feels good instead of air conditioning tonight , once we arrive he takes my hand and we walk in , he knows so many people and introduce s me to them all I meet so many people by the time we sit down I can't remember them all , two other couples at our table and one single guy , Brian knows them all except the single guy Doug , the girl next to me is Ava she's Kevin's wife whom Brian was a fireman with , she's very sweet she has one year old twins she showed me very cute , once dinner is served I see her wth Sara walks to our table and sits next to Doug " hey Sara wasn't sure you were coming " she smiles at Brian " I wouldn't miss this I've known Dave a while " I don't even acknowledge her presence brian keeps looking at me as I eat my salad, I don't care why is she here? Why did I not know dammit , Bri leans over " you ok ?" I look into his eyes he knows but doesn't say a word , I talk to Ava more then marks wife Katie talks with us too , Brian goes to the bar with Kevin and Chris I watch Sara make a beeline for him , of course she does god forbid she's not right on him , I watch her touch his chest then hug him , I can feel my face flush , come on Mia don't do this you're better than this ...he starts back with wine for me , he sets it down then sits next to me" thank you Bri " he winks at me kisses my cheek , after dinner and the speeches Brian takes me to see Dave and is wife and family , congrats to him , music starts " I am not a dancer but for you I will " I give him a smooch " a slow one , deal?" He nods and looks releaved , I notice him looking at the bar , Sara is there knocking back drinks " I'll be right back " I watch him go and talk to her after a few mins he takes her hand leading her out of the hall, ok um .. I wait and wait .. four songs later no brian I go out to look for them , not in the hallway , I go outside , just past the doors I see them she's facing him , his back is to me I move closer she can't see me" you have to stop all this drinking Sara it's bad for you. You know it is come on , talk to me". " Just go brian I'll drink if I want to , it's my body " he shakes his head" talk to me dammit come on this is not our relationship " she chuckles " no it's not but since Mia came into you're life " he cuts her off " nope that's bullshit before you even say it, I see you still., we talk so , not true" she shakes her head" I meant we don't SEE one another anymore " he doesn't reply " see you can't even acknowledge it" " Sara it happened twice ok, once we were drunk and the other ...we we're lonely., I told you it was a mistake, you agreed" " I lied" no words are spoken I wait , so they've had sex , great and when was the last time? " I love her Sara I love her very much , you and I are best friends " " we fucked Brian twice!! And ..ugh she better then me? Huh? " " I'm not doing this with you Sara , stop It now! " he goes to leave she moves , grabs his hand and kisses him , really kisses him , I move out into the line of thier vision" what the hell is this???!!!" They both look at me, I want to cry and run , my brian was I so wrong??!!


	17. Trust ...no

I'm walking quickly away , where am I going? My car that's right I drove, I mean he did but it's my car , keys in my purse? Yes he handed them to me " Mia wait ! Mia !" I'm not turning around I'm almost at my car he's right behind me now he touches my arm I pull it away and look at him " it's not what you think ". " no? you had sex with her? She just kissed you maybe you kissed her back and she wants to be with you , what did I miss??!!" He stares at me " please let me explain, its more I mean....". I put my hand up " I have to go I'm not , I need to go brian , I can't do this right now ...wow am I that naive ? I don't even know what ...I'm going ". " where ? " I think I'm certainly not going to his house " a hotel " I get in and leave he just stands there , I feel like throwing up . I KNEW she liked him more than a friend why be so catty around me that's why!! And she's been around me and Brian omg they had sex , I'm not a moron I know he had sex before me , much more than me, but to be by her knowing !!! God I'm a complete idiot , you don't just fall in love that easy, always something is there , even when you don't want to admit it , now I know for sure and my heart aches , and I feel like a complete idiot ******************************************************************* she won't pick up the phone or answer my texts, it's 10:52 am Sunday morning, she left last night I don't even know where she went, this is bad really bad, I don't know what to do, I understand she is upset and I would be too, if the roles were reversed, but she has to listen to me, we need to talk , I get up to go shower, I take my phone on the off chance she calls, I miss her. I shower and get out, find some clothes to put on and go back downstairs , my phone dings, its Mia , Mia: I am at a hotel, I need to come and get my things I work tomorrow. Me: Mia please come here, we need to talk I know you are upset but please let me talk to you. Mia: I don't want to talk to you , I just want my stuff please. Me: please talk to me, or if you don't want to talk just listen to what I have to say , please. Mia:fine be there in about 15 mins. Me: ok, good... now I have to make her see there is nothing between Sara and I , and I love her, I just want to be with her. I go comb my hair , change my shirt and wait for her... seems endless but I hear her at the door, I open it, she comes in still in last nights clothes, she walks past me and goes to the living room "sit down, please Mia" she sits on the edge of the couch I sit on the couch across from her " ok Sara and I hooked up a few times, and once we were both drunk that was last year, the last time we did was about two months before I met you , we were lonely and...it happened, after I told her we can't do this anymore its not fair to you or me...you are one of my best friends, we cannot ruin that she agreed, I had no idea when she agreed she was not being honest, I don't know what to tell you , I cant control her feelings for me, but I don't feel that way about her Mia, I love you , and yes she s in my life , she needs to work thru her own feelings I can't help her with that. I know this I love you , I Meant that when I told you that Mia, I love you , I want an us." she looks up at me , "I want to get my things and go Brian, I can't....understand why you did not tell me about her I mean you're relationship? I feel so stupid" he sighs "I just never thought to bring it up, I mean we never discussed hey who have you slept with? I know you told me...about you , but...." she nods "it may seem crazy to you , but just knowing you had sex with her...it's hard for me, and she's in you're life it' s not like an ex ,that has to be because of kids, that I could understand and handle, I just....this is all fast...I need time to think Brian" my heart just fell into the bottom of my stomach, she looks like she s going to cry "I am going to get some things I need" I watch her go upstairs...I hear the closet door open, I wait a bit then go stand out back, I will be damned if I watch her leave. ************************************************************************************************************************* we r filming all day, at first I was like dammit but it helps to not miss her, even though I think of her and look at the people walking by as we film for her, I have not talked to her in 3 days it s so damn hard to not talk to her, see her , touch her, she asked for time to think so I am giving It to her, and I think its slowly killing me , Ron sits next to me "buddy come have a few beers with me later when we are done,. Sal s going..." I nod "sure Ron I am in " he s the only one that knows about Mia, besides the guys , he asked about her a few days ago and the look on my face must have told him things were not ok, so I told him , I trust him, and as of late I don't trust much. Once at the bar I feel good, a few beers , some laughs...I almost forget I miss her, until I see her, she s with 4 girls and 2 guys , two have on scrubs so must be work people, I only met one, Amber and I see her by Mia, they walk in and get a table, Sal sees and looks at me , I look at him he nods...Ron's sisters come in , they were meeting up with us, Daisy and Ana, nice women we say hello they sit with us three, I can't take my eyes off her , she s sitting by Amber and another lady, I watch the server come over , my view is blocked of her while the server stands there, once he moves I see her again, I join the conversation again and try to focus on that, only Sal knows she is here , of all the damn places , our food comes, after a bit I notice the lasy by Mia is not there , she s talking to Amber , I see a guy sit down by Mia and Its not one of the two that came in with her, he s leaning close to her wtf, she looks at him and moves back some , I see him put his arm around her chair , this guy....he s talking to her , she does not seem to be saying much, he leans in closer she backs away again, I see her shake her head no, he shrugs then I watch him get up and leave he goes to the bar, I walk over and stand by him, he orders a drink I order one too "man this place tonight , so many pretty women": he looks at me and nods "I mean too many to choose just one, know what I mean?" he kinda grins " yeah well I just tried to hit on one, she said no thanks, nicely too...usually they are bitchy about it" "oh yeah ? which one?" he points at Mia "her she s beautiful, well I tried she said I have a boyfriend, I was like damn he here ? she said no he s working, but I do have one, she was pretty nice , rare these days" I nod...see she had a chance there that's my Mia I am so damn happy I get my beer than turn and there she is "hey mia..." she nods " hi saw you , I mean just now I am with people from work, how are you ?" "ok and you ?" she shrugs " honestly, I miss you so much it hurts " I want to hold her, she looks at me "do you maybe want to ...talk ? here or someplace else?" I nod " that place we had lunch at a few times that Deli its two blocks away, you want to go?" she nods "sure just let me tell them I am going " I smile and go tell Sal and Ron , I feel like its Christmas , please let us make up, please.


	18. Love happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

We sit and I sip my tea , he drove me here since amber picked me up from the hotel " I wasn't fair to you about Sara , I mean it is hard to talk about and I'm sure you did not mean to upset me, you're not that guy , for me seeing her kiss you , I was jealous, and thinking About what went on between you , jealous yeah I was , maybe still am , she still likes you and that's what's hard for me to deal with and I don't know how to work thru that " he looks so sad I hate it " I didn't want any of that for you , I didn't know she felt that way, it's a strain on us for sure , as in Sara and my relationship, but you being gone , Mia I missed you so much , you're a part of my life , not seeing you or being with you has sucked , I don't blame you for feeling like you do, I'd be jealous about that , another guy I'd be really upset , I know you may not trust me Mia , I have huge trust issues, so I get that but I like being with you , beside loving you , I genuinely like you " I smile " Brian I know it's not easy For you I mean the more I thought , it puts you in a terrible position too , you're right I do have trust issues , it's something I am working on , I love you Brian , and being with you is so great , we have a lot of fun , I need to work past this and I will try , but I miss you so much , I'm sorry about what happened " he shakes his head " Baby you don't owe me an apology, I owe you one" now I shake my head " I hurt you , that wasn't nice you don't hurt the people you love and I did just that , I am sorry " he takes my hand in his rubs his thumb over the top , looks is at me , he s so handsome " would you like to come to my hotel with me?" He smiles and nods , we walk out hand in hand I missed him so much ********************************************************** It's a nice room but I prefer she's home with me " it's nice but I missed you're house and you " like she read my mind " baby you're coming home with me right?" She nods , reaches up and we kiss , I missed her lips so much I love how she feels, how she smells , her lips against mine " Mia " she looks up at me I run my hand down her back squeeze her ass and leave my hand there she moves us to her bed and pulls me on top of her she's so sexy she slides her hands under my shirt lightly dragging her fingertips over my skin " was that guy at the bar trying to pick you up?" She nods kisses my neck " you shot him down" she nods kisses my ear " I'm with you., I have you, I'm yours, you are mine " I stare into her eyes" that's right baby don't ever forget that " she nods and reaches into my jeans I missed her hands on me , I groan she's making me feel so good " Mr Quinn , I need you're pants off so I can do things to you I e been thinking about for days " she looks mischievous I fucking love it " they come off as long as yours do too " she grins "oh that's no problem my Bri" I move off her and stand up she follows and strips her jeans off then panties , she lifts her shirt over her head then takes her bra off " I'm naked , you're turn Mr Quinn" I unzip my jeans her eyes follow my hands , her eyes on my crotch I take my boxers off she bites her bottom lip moves forward and pulls my shirt off " I enjoy you're body baby " I grin then press her into me soft , and wet damn she backs me up against the wall by the bed " blowjob now or after you fuck me ?" Oh my god she's going to kill me " you choose baby " I say just above a whisper she smiles then kneels down , her tounge circles the head of my dick I grab her hair and yank it she moans , she sucks harder now I'm not going to last my dick hasn't had contact with her in three days , I cum moaning the whole time she stands up smiling " never leave again " she laughs I back her to the bed and push her down I lay next to her my hand travels over each Nipple I gently massage them then pinch each one , not hard she moans My hand rests on her pussy " I had a sex dream about us Bri , it was so good You started out just like now you rubbed my clit I came so hard then you slid inside me no hesitation which is good since it's a tight fit , you fucked me like three times I was sore and loved it " she's fucking Amazing " I will make that a reality baby " she nods whispers in my ear " please do baBy "! I rub her slow than fast , slow then fast , she explodes , I immediately go deep inside her she yells my name it feels so good she's so wet , I move all the way out just leave the tip in she looks at me then I slam into her " bri-an ooh " she's moaning her face all pleasure I cum , I stay inside her , we're both sweaty " two more times Mia can you take it?" " I can take whatever you have Mr Quinn " I grin know so her then start pumping inside her , her body moves with every thrust her eyes bore into mine, I fucking love her


	19. Feelings

On my way to get Mia and eat , I've been filming late every day for five days I'm gone all day , she worked all double shifts this week , excellent money and she didn't want to be alone in the house that much, but neither of us work tomorrow I'm looking fwd to her and some sex, I mean we had sex but it was quickies those are good but , I like taking my time , that's the best to me , I pull up she's outfront already looking beautiful as usual she gets I. Leans over and kisses me deeply " hi baby ! Oh I'm so happy to see you !"!her excitement is adorable and contagious " well I'm happy to see you baby , where shall we get some dinner at ?" " how about sandys ? We can sit outside ?" I nod perfect choice it's a great place to eat and normally I'm not approached there , she tells me about her day , she wants to hear about mine , no wait for a table which is great once we get our drinks and food order in she leans into me and kisses me again " you are hard to resist " " me? nah!" She nods yes , we talk about some things " bri can I ask you something?" " course you can". " well Amber found out she's pregnant , her boyfriend Dillion doesn't want kids , she knew that But she's pregnant, she wants it , he said fine but she's on her own, he wants nothing to do with it , I feel bad but he made it clear he didn't want kids , she's getting a lawyer it's a mess , worse part he's a dr at the hospital with us " I shake my head " I mean that's gonna get ugly quick " she nods drinks her wine " I don't say much , I don't want to be involved plus what she's doing is not right " " I agree .......I don't want kids ....I mean maybe , now but " she looks at me I swear she looks like she may cry " maybe now?" I nod she smiles kisses my lips softly , our dinners come , I have thought about that with her , I've been adamant so long about not having any , but not so much anymore, she rubs my leg under the table then my thigh I look at her " I love touching you Bri " " I love you're touching me my Mia " she rubs higher till she's rubbing my dick over my shorts I'm instantly hard fuck I want her the server brings the check , I say thank you , she asks me if we want any dessert I say no thank , I can barely get that out she goes " Mia fuck baby ". " oh fucking will take place at home, if I could I'd crawl under this table and give you a blowjob " I feel my face flush " I'm already hard what are you doing to me. " she whispers in my ear " whatever my man wants I will give him " " oh baby I know that " I pay the bill she tried to I wouldn't let her I pull my shirt down to hide my erection she giggles " ha you did this to me" she laughs more we get in the jeep and head home her hand rubs my other thigh " baby what do you want when get home tell me " I look at her then the road " I want you , I want to feel my dick buried in you're pussy " she blushes " i want that too " once inside I take my hoodie off hang it up we're in my hallway "my room go " she smiles and goes I lock up and go to join her  
************************  
He kisses me hard then slowly removes my shirt " take you're bra off " I do and let it drop to the floor he rubs my nipples it feels so good " baby take those bottoms off " I strip to nothing he looks down then smiles his shirt is off and his jeans I see his bulge , damn he moves behind me holding my waist with his arm his other hand touches me then his finger is on me oh my god so good " you're so wet Mia" I nod " fuck I love I made you that wet " I nod " yeah you did baby ....ooooh bri " he's rubbing me slowly then fast , slow then fast it's making me absolutely crazy " after you cum I'm going to fuck you baby " I moan so loud my god this man, I cum he pushes us down on the bed and is in me , omg so good he's panting. , kissing me , my hands are all over his body , he thrusts one last time and cums I hug him close to my body " I love you bri so much " he moves his face close to mine " I love you too baby " we fall asleep I love being in his home , with him safe and loved , and pushing the Sara drama as far away as I can.


	20. It's True

I can't reach the pan I need , I stretch when I feel Bri's arm around my waist a kiss to the side of my neck as he gets it down for me., I turn into him " thanks handsome " " no problem shorty " I smile and kiss him " I am making you breakfast, you were sound asleep when I got up" he yawns " yeah but I reached for you , no Mia equals unhappy Brian " I smile at him , he sits down in the kitchen chair " it's going to storm , that sky out there " I nod " weather report said all day rain " " well that means you and I stay right here and lay down , some cuddles, some snuggles " I laugh he just is the best " I am in Mr Quinn" after we have breakfast and clean up we end up on the couch the thunder and lightning is loud and yet so calming I love thunderstorms and I love my Brian laying next to him watching tv his arm around me every once in. While he kisses my shoulder or the side of my neck I'm so content and loved , being loved that feeling is like no other, we both doze off , I wake up to no brian I yawn and stretch , I hear his voice then hers ugh , Sara is here ok it's his best friend , oh that wants to have sex with him ...again , well I can't blame her but he's with me , I get up to get something to drink as I walk in the kitchen I see they are outside on the patio the rain having stopped the kitchen window open I open my vitamin water bottle when I hear " you are not going now? Omg Brian please yuh know how my sister is I'll never hear the end about not bringing someone to her wedding " " Sara I just ...with what happened between us it's not a good idea , I mean a wedding is ..a couple thing " " please Brian don't do this to me please.... ". " Sara , I .. ". " bring Mia , I don't care bring her I just need you there for support , she knows you're my best friend ok and , I need you there " I don't hear anything " you want me to bring Mia " " yes I do she's your girlfriend she's in you're life " " I'll ask her , that's really nice Sara " I go back to the living room lay down and think . ************************************ Later we order pizza , raining again and bad , he's next to me texting " so would you like to go to a wedding with me two weeks? It's Sara s sister , it's in vegas " ooh vegas " yes I'd love to" " Sara asked me to bring you " I smile " just need the dates I'll request off " " 20-23 you've been to vegas?" " of course! Four times it's a blast and I get to be with you oh it's a yes yes yes " He laughs I lean and kiss him " you're lips are perfect I mean it , I've never kissed such perfect lips " " well I mean they are one of my best features I nod and enjoy kissing on them till the pizza comes . " I got the time off just got the email I love I can request off on line , Vegas here we come! Ooh honey where are we staying?" " the wedding is at the bilagio ". " ooh love that hotel yes let's stay there " I pull it up on my iPad we look at the rooms and pick one I start the reservation he gets up comes back hands me his Amex card I shake my head " no honey I will get the room" he gives the YeAh right look " I'm serious bri please , I want to pay for it and while we're talking about it I'm getting our airline tickets " he laughs " no Mia honey I am take this card " he holds it at me I refuse it and type my card number in I have it memorized " I reserved it all set , bri listen you are so generous, let me be that way for you , why should you have to pay all the time?" " I'm the man that's the answer " I smirk " baby that's not ...no please bri let me pay for the tickets I feel , just please ?" He sighs " I'm not winning this one?" I shake my head no " ok babe this one time go ahead " he leans down " kiss me " I kiss him he winks , god I love him


	21. Bright lights

Ava came to see me, and meet Brian she flew in from Ohio this morning I'm in my way to get her from her hotel , I worked this morning , glad she's here Brian offered her to stay with us, she likes her own space though , I see her and get out to hug her I've missed her " Mia my bff " we laugh and hug , she gets into my car and off we go , talking about everything , " I'm happy to be meeting this man you love " I smile " I am too he's the best ". "Sex wise so I've heard " we laugh , it's a happy day . She meets all three cats which she loves Cats see her favorite " I love them so fluffy , realty do " " they are very sweet " I'm more of a dog person oh how I miss my Murphy , but I'm growing used to these three, Brian gets home , I go to kiss him hello , he kisses and hugs me tight "bri this is Ava, Ava Brian" she nods " nice to finally meet you Brian" he smiles " same here Ava " they make small talk while I go check on dinner I put in the oven and make a salad, I leave them in the living room******** . "you have nice house Brian, I was kinda surprised Mia did not get another place after the fire" I nod " I wanted her to be here with me, we talked about it...she was a little hesitant but , I am really glad she lives with me. " she nods " Mia is a care taker, she always has been , I mean going back to when we were little , even more so once her mom passed away , her dad and her 3 brothers, she would not leave them, after her dad passed away, she was able to ....just take care of her, even though she did stuff for her brothers, she took some time for herself, and do not take this the wrong way I don't want to see her taking care of a man, as in ...she does everything for you , I am sorry I am not trying to be a jerk, I just want her to do things for her" I look at her, well that was offensive but I get it " she doesn't do everything for me, she does take care of me, its her nature do I like it? no , I love it, and I also take care of her, I love her ,you may think its fast but,..I fell in love with her " she smiles " no I can see that , she s pretty great, please know I am not judging you or anything like that , I want her happy..and she seems more than happy with you Brian" that makes me feel good " she has made me so happy I really feel lucky she came into my life " "funny , she said that about you to me " I love that she said it and feels it" she's ..I'm happy we are together ". " you're popularity worries me some. Fan wise I follow you on twitter and instagram I know you have many, also some of you're female fans...well you know " I nod " I do have some over zelious fans , I told Mia there are two who are banned from our shows and the cruise it s a lot at times but , I would never let any harm come her way ever" she nods " I genuinely like you Brian Quinn " I smile I really appreciate how she looks out for Mia " her ex was let me just say you're night and day , you seem to be her equal, I mean that he made her feel inferior all the time , she had such low self esteem for a while. With you she's treated so much better than that , makes my heart , does it good" I think about that her ex made her feel bad about herself wth was she with him for? She's so beautiful and sweet , he's just a real pos, I start to ask her a question when Mia comes in" dinners ready you two " we get up and go to eat , I miss her cheek as I walk by her , my sweet woman. ************************************ Waiting for our flight , finally we board and first I look at her" you bought first class!?" She nods " yes I did what about it?" She tries to look tough it doesn't work she laughs so do I " Mia that was a lot of money " she doesn't respond hands the lady our tickets and we board the plane. I have my hat on pulled low and sunglasses, my incognito way, we sit in the awesome leather over sized seats I take the window she told me she doesn't like it there " I'm excited two weeks flew by bri Vegas here we come " " I'm so damn excited to get there we will have a blast baby , I promise you that " I kiss his cheek and rest my hand on his leg. Once we arrive at the bilagio people recognize him I go to check in and he signs some autographs , I will text him what room , I go no where near him when he's recognized that way it's still our personal business. I love watching him interact with fans, so humble so kind , I check us in text him our room number and head up when I get in the elevator Sara and a woman get off " oh hi Mia , where's Brian ?" " lobby fans , I'm heading to the room " She nods " this is my cousin Melissa. , Melissa this is Mia Brian's girlfriend " She smiles " hi nice to meet you Mia " I smile say hello " well I'll see if he's done so I can say hello catch you later Mia " I say bye and head up .*************** " she looks so sweet Sara , this , I don't know " I look at her " you promised Melissa , ok whatever I want him back and with her in the way it's impossible " " back? He was never yours " " you know what I meAn just stop and stick to the plan!!!"


	22. Not true... Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead **

She's putting her girlie things in the bathroom , I love seeing that stuff at home in my bathroom, I hung my suit up next to her dress , were getting ready to hit the strip before we go to the rehearsal dinner tonight, she comes out in jean shorts and a teal tank top that color with her skin , beautiful I watch her go into her suitcase and get out her teal converse , I bought her those she had been looking for that color and I found them at a store in soho where we filmed one day , put my arm around her waist from behind she rests her head on my chest  
" our first vacation, I'm looking forward to more with you , and Vegas now " I kiss the side of her neck she sighs , turns around facing me" you know I love you?" I nod she smiles sweetly , " I'm glad you know Mr Quinn" we kiss then head out to the strip , so many people , I love the energy in this town , we hit a few casinos , have a few drinks , watch a street show then head back to get ready for the dinner , after she showers I do , when I'm done I come out she's sitting doing her make up , why does she do everything so damn adorable , she gets up gets her dress I start to get my suit on , " honey can you zip me?" She comes out in a red dress she s gorgeous, I zip her up , she turns around smoothing her dress " are you sure this looks ok?" " babe more thank ok , beautiful" she smoothes it again " I was skeptical about red I've been told red doesn't look good on me , but I loved this dress " " with you're dark hair and skin tone red is great on you Mia!" She smiles " thanks baby I wasn't sure but I do trust you're opinion " she goes to finish her hair , I wonder if her ex told her that about the color red ? I just can't imagine her letting him be that way she's strong, but I wonder, what kind of a guy treats a woman like her like Ava said, I've had , been in wrong relationships I get it , she's with me now I know how to treat her , that was her past , I'm her present and future . ***************************************************** Sitting next to him at our table I watch how he interacts with people he's kind even when he really doesn't feel like it , Sara and Melissa come over " bri come take a picture with us my Mom asked " sure , Mia be back " he kisses my cheek and goes with them , it's a very pretty room there's four people at the table I get up to get a water when a tall dark haired man sits by me " hello this seat taken ?" I look at him " hello , um not that I'm aware of " he smiles sets his beer down , sticks his hand out " Craig's my name and you are?" " Mia " he nods " nice to meet you, so you know the bride or groom ?" " neither my boyfriend is friends with the brides sister " he smirks " my friend mike is the grooms brother I wasn't gonna come , my wife couldn't get time off at work, but I thought vegas can't pass that up " I nod " Vegas is a great place to be for sure " we chat it up , he's very friendly and it's relaxed . ******************** " brian thank you for coming " I hug Sadie " Sadie I'd never miss you're wedding " " Sara was so happy you came , and you're girlfriend is pretty , seems very nice he brief time we talked earlier , are you happy? I hope so Brian " I nod " very " she leans in closer " don't let Sara interfere , I know she holds a flame for you , and I know how strong willed she is as you do, I love you like a brother Brian " she hugs me I appreciate her candidness and she's always been that way , I walk back over to the table I see a guy next to Mia talking to her I sit down" hi honey , Brian this is Craig , Craig my boyfriend Brian i nod at him , she continues talking to him , I get a feeling of jealousy, I mean she's right next to me , I hear him mention his wife a few times , is she here? Maybe she come sit with him so he leaves my girlfriend alone , food is served , he still talks , he needs to eat and shut up , Mia talks to me , I put my arm around her chair she looks at me , god she's beautiful, Craig excused himself , I put my arm around her " baby you ready to go soon? ". " I'm ready whenever you are Bri ". " you're buddy Craig coming back?" She looks at me I know I said that sarcastic " I don't know Brian " she seems annoyed with me , " I mean since you were so into whatever he was saying. ". " are you serious ? I was just talking to him " " oh I noticed that Mia " she doesn't respond to that , I stand up she does too, I head out her behind me we walk to the elevator neither of us speaking, I open our hotel room door she walks in I follow I hate this , she takes her heels off, I put my hand on her shoulder , she loves looks at me , she moves into me kisses me her arms around my waist l grab her ass and kiss her she moans and moves her hands to my neck , I stop and look at her " you're mine " she nods " Just mine " she kisses my neck , fuck I love that" just yours " I unzip the back of her dress and she starts unbuttoning my shirt undoes my tie, we get all our clothes off , I sit on the over sized chair pull her to my lap she straddles me " ok so I got a little jealous " she looks at me " how can you ever think i care about another man like I do for you? I was talking yes, but that's it Brian , you talk to so many people especially, women do I get jealous?" (She rubs my back) " yes I do but I remind myself that's my man, he loves me he's with me and they are just talking " I think about that " I hated how I just felt " she kisses me running her hands up and down my chest she takes my hands in hers I help her slide down on me " ooh bri" she throws her head back she moves then looks at me " soo perfect , so tight bri " she starts to ride me fuck" then we hear a banging on the door, I ignore it the banging gets louder.


	23. Not True...part two

I throw my boxers on and grab a pair of shorts go to the door , I see it's Sara I open up" hey , what's up? Why the loud banging?" " I'm sorry Brian I was walking to my room and this guy was following me I walked faster so did he so I came down you're hallway , banging to draw attention " I look around I see no one " ok, you ok? I'll walk you to you're room " she nods I tell her hold on then have her come in , Mia is in the bathroom I go in she's in her robe I tell her what happened " oh..is she ok?" " she's shaken up I just want to be sure she's safe " she nods I kiss her " do not get dressed , we will continue what we started when I get back " she nods I kiss her and get a shirt to put on then take her to her room " I was so scared Brian !" I pull her to me my arm around her shoulder " it's ok , I wouldn't let anything happen to you " she nods she's trembling, I ask for her card key then open her door we go in, I lock her door she sits at the end of her bed and cries , I sit by her , she cries on my shoulder He really scared her I feel bad " I'm sorry Bri I really need to get stronger I know " "hey he's a jerk , you're a woman it's ok Sara " she nods and I hug her She gets up then sits in the chair " I would be lost without you Bri I just would " " you need to give yourself more credit Sara" she shrugs " you're the only bright spot in my life , look Sadie is getting married tomorrow my brother Sam is successful, married then there s me , I'm just me" she cries again I go over and kneel down hold her hand " hey come on listen to me , you have so much going for you honey come on don't cry" I feel so bad ******************************************** I hear the door open , it's almost two am he walked her back around 10:15 I'm Beyond mad , I'm in bed my back to him I hear him undressing then gets in bed he puts his arm around me I remove it , he sighs " I'm sorry she was so upset , I would have texted you , I left my phone " I don't reply Infact I'm not going to I close my eyes , minutes pass " Mia please talk to me " nope you jerkface I'm not , he sighs I feel the bed move then nothing , I feel him near me but not touching me , which is what I want , over three hours? Come on she was that upset? Give me a break oh she plays him well, and I have every right to be mad I close my eyes and try to sleep I'm suddenly very tired .......I hear the shower I open my eyes it's 8:46 am the wedding is at 11 I get up , I hear the water turn off , I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth he's drying himself off I start to brush my teeth he stands next to me , starts to brush his teeth , towel around his waist , he looks sexy damn him , I'm still mad but here I am wanting to have sex with him , I showered last night so I put my toothbrush back then go back to my suitcase , he comes out gets something out of his s suitcase I glance at him I feel his eyes on me , I try not to look at him but.............I do he stares at me , I don't want to say anything I'm still mad , he looks mad too , well isn't that nerve , we get done I check my dress in the mirror , it's black with white on the bottom of the skirt , I get my black heels I watch him adjust his tie he gets his cell and we go he holds the elevator door open for me , other people are on the elevator, once we get to the room music is playing the room is lit very pretty , next door to here is the reception, we take our seats I look around , I see Sara s mom she's heading over " Brian ( she moves down kisses his cheek) Mia hello " " hi " " you both love by us I saved two seats behind me come on " we move , behind her and her mom and a few aunts , the ceremony begins , the groom looks very nice in his tuxedo, two bridesmaids walk down , one being Melissa then comes Sara , oh look she can walk alone? She doesn't need Brian? Wow bravo stolid bitch , she smiles at him , ugh puke , Sadie walks down with her dad , her dress is beautiful she looks stunning, we sit the preacher begins ,I notice Sara glancing at Brian , she's pissing me off , I feel his arm around my shoulders he leans over , whispers in my ear " I'm sorry " those two little words , I look at him and mouth I'm sorry too , he smiles then kisses my head , just as Sara's watching I kiss his cheek she turns away , good . The reception is gorgeous, her colors silver and blue look amazing , appetizers and drinks are being served brian gets us drinks , hands me mine , I see Sara coming I hook my arm thru his " whoo that's all done ! Wasn't it pretty?" He nods" it was a nice ceremony " she nods " I know you don't believe in wedding stuff Bri but you gotta agree this was so great " he nods " it was and Sadie looked so happy , I'm happy for her " she smiles mind you she hasn't even looked at me , bitch " are you sitting at the table with us? " he shrugs " I don't know where our table is " she laughs "!bri really? With us come on now silly " I really can't stand her , we sit of course she's on one side I'm on the other , maybe she'd like to sit on his lap, they do shots he offers me some I decline , I don't like shots , the food is good , the wine is very good , the DJ is pretty good, he leans over he's tipsy I can tell " baby slow song were dancing " I kiss him I feel her eyes on us" of course baby " people mingle, they have the first dance., more shots , I go to the bathroom, fix my hair a little I hear that song I love by James Arthur I go out so we can dance , I don't see him then, I do he's dancing with her WTF???!!!! Oh my god her arms are around his neck she's trying to get closer I'll rip her fucking hair out I walk right to the dance floor he smiles " hey baby there you are I was looking for you to dance , didn't see you " " I said I was going to the bathroom " he looks at me she keeps dancing with him , he does too , I'm done so done ✅ I turn and walk right out , I'm going , I'm leaving I hear him calling me I'm not turning around he reaches me just before the elevators " Mia!!! Wait I was calling by you " " what do You want Brian??!! To ignore me more? Does she need her fucking hand held? Is she scared? Hmmm?" He looks at me " Mia please I was dancing with her, but we always dance at wedding s she's usually my date " I wanna punch him " well you see this time I was you're date , but you just enjoy Sara I'm leaving " his face drops " wait leaving? As in the reception?" " no as in Vegas , I've been second best since we got here , we did not have sex cause of her ! I'm not ...I'm second best to no matter me brian no one!" He stares at me" you want me to choose between you and Sara? Mia I can't she's my best friend, we've been thru so much , I can't ..." I hold back tears he didn't even say a word about me this hurts " it's ok Brian I'll choose for you , we're done " I heard the words I said them and I'm in shock , his face falls I see tears in his eyes , I turn get on the elevator and go to the room , part of me wishes he came up, he doesn't I Change take my stuff and call downstairs they have a cab ready , I get on my cell and see about changing my flight , it's a whirlwind, I don't stop, I'm really done? I feel like the world stopped spinning, I hope she's happy I'm sure she is , I'm sure she wanted this from the start of meeting me, he's not who I thought he was , yet again I do this to myself , he ...I swore was different, my heart is broken


	24. I'm home

I drop my keys in the bowl by the front door , I pull my suitcase into the living room half hoping she's here , she's not I know she's not I saw the garage door opener and my key on the table when I came in I take my suitcase upstairs my heart aches I know when I walk into my room , her things will be gone , I don't even open anything I lay on the bed in the middle , soon my three babies join me I pet them , they purr I lay there and pet them , it's so quiet , I miss her , I miss seeing her, talking to her , being with her , how am I supposed to do this?  
I try and sleep , sleep lets me not hurt , I can't feel the pain when I sleep .  
************************************************************'  
I knock twice , she opens the door " hey Sal what's up?" "Hey , can we talk?"!she says sure I walk in she follows me to the living room " what happened in Vegas? Why did they break up? I know you had something to do with it " " hey what the hell? Don't come in my home insulting me!" "Save that , I know you Sara , what happened? He's a mess did you know that? Have you seen him , talked to him? You did something I KNOW it , you're rotten Sara he loved her no still does, you know how bad things in the past were for him! YOU fix this I'm telling you SAra I know you did this , she was so good with him damn you!" And I leave she looked upset good! I want my best friend to be ok he's drinking too much again, I refuse to let him go down that dark path again , my next stop I need to talk to Mia ********************************* I look around the place again , it's really nice , all furnished , new kitchen appliances the rent isn't too bad , 15 min from the hospital I can walk and in bad weather I'm not far , I miss him so much , I wipe the tears that fell and go tell the owner I'll take it , I won't miss the hotel I've been in for a week it's so sad being there , this I can at least call home , she hands me my keys and takes my check and the forms I signed , I'm thrilled it's the first floor , I look ok around and bring my suitcases into the bedroom I have some things I need to buy , the kitchen is stocked with what I need to cook with , but I need some bathroom things , I just got my check from insurance from the fire , I'm on my way to deposit it and buy food , I go to google the closest target when my photos pop up , I see Brian and I , one of my favorite ones from his backyard , on the patio , just hanging out his sweet face next to mine , the tears pour down I go lay on the bed and cry , I'm not going anywhere, I can't , I miss him so much . Maybe I was too quick to end it , but then again he didn't stop me, but maybe he thought what's the point , or he deep down loves Sara , but he was so sincere when he told me he loved me, he went into a fire to see if I was out , I'm not sure of anything , all I know is I feel like I'm dead inside , how am I supposed to do this? I change into pjs and get in the bed it's 7:34 pm I just want to shut the world out. ********************************** " I'm here and on time so what's the problem?" I look at Sal , then James and Joe , Sal shakes his head " you're up late , you aren't sleeping, yeah you're here but in you're mind you're someplace else ". " look when the camera rolls I'll fake it , not the first time or the last for that , I know what I'm doing, I appreciate the concern , it's not my first breakup, won't be my last I'm betting , it sucks and yeah I'll drink at night , not every but....I miss her a lot , and I'm coping best way I can guys , that's all I can do, so don't push the issue or I will come undone " they all nod in agreement, we go get some food , I'm not eating much but I'm kind of hungry right now , I sit with the other guys listen to the conversations, comment here and there , glance at my phone more than once at pictures of me and Mia , I don't know how much I can take anymore


	25. Deception at it's finest

I am doing nights for five days to cover for someone on vacation I don't mind , I'm in the ER , my second night and we were steady last night , so far it's been ok It's just after one am , I just helped with stitches to the hand of a cab driver I go to get his release paperwork when I hear my name being called I turn and see Sal by a curtain I walk to him "Sal what s wrong ? are you here? or" he looks kinda dirty and I see blood on his shirt "no it's ...Brian is here...he uh fell hit his head on his front step , he was knocked unconscious, he s starting to come around, I was just trying to find a nurse he needs more ice for his head, the ice pack we had busted open I don't know how" I nod "what curtain are you in , I will get him one" "12" I nod & go get one, poor Brian my God his head hit concrete not good, I walk to 12 I hear Sal talking to him I open the curtain he has a huge gash on his forehead, he looks horrible, I smell alcohol as soon as I walk closer , I place the ice by the lump I see behind the gash, he looks at me then away, wow ok I look at Sal and go...well what do you expect Mia, you hurt him ...he was not going to hug you know was he? shake it off you have work to do...I go and get some ginger ale for a little boy who came in from flu symptoms I hand it to him when I hear Dr Moss calling me , I go out to see him " Ahh Mia please come assist me I have a head wound to stitch up " I think oh great its him isn't it sure enough Dr Moss opens the curtain to 12, :"Hello I am Dr Moss, this is Mia she is going to assist me with that nasty gash you have there Mr Quinn, how are you feeling? " he looks at him " hurts like a bitch my head is pounding" Dr Moss nods "yes I bet...has he had a cat scan? " I look at the chart then words pop out at me , loss of memory oh no "yes he has Dr Moss did you read his chart?" I hand it to him and point at that line he nods "yes when he came in the paramedics said he was in and out of memory , so can you tell me you're name? he looks at Brian " Brian Quinn" good what year is it ?" 2017" ok and who is that (he points at Sal ) I see Brian struggle then shake his head " I don't know him " sal looks at me then the Dr , then Brian " Bri it s me Sal , I have been you're best friend for 26 years " you have? man I have no idea " he looks at the Dr , "we will ask him more questions let me get this started so it stops bleeding,. and these things are common with head injury he does know his name and the year which is quite good...he may not have ...memories of the past at the moment. " Brian looks at me and smiles "you're a pretty one " Dr moss laughs and Sal kinda smiles I say nothing , he has no idea I am the woman he loved, or loves, he has not idea who Sal is, for 26 years not a clue, this is beyond sad. I leave once he s done with Brian its too sad to even be around, I pass Sara on my way to the nurses station she sees me and looks away, can't even look at me huh you stupid bitch, well I take satisfaction that he won't know her either, mean yes and I don't care. A little later I am doing charts Sal finds me " hey Sal want a water" he looks so sad I close up what I was doing let the Nurse in charge know I am taking a break and grab him a water, we go and stand outside its a nice night out, well its almost morning, it s 5:05 am " he has no idea who we are, he has no idea he s on TV but when I showed him he recognized himself, but none of us, Mia this is bad , can he get over this?" I nod " more than likely yes, the good thing is, he knows who he is, are his parents coming ?" sal nods " they have been called it hurts so much ...I have been trying to watch him he s been drinking a lot since......(he stops) but this time he fell and hit his damn head, I took him home from a bar I should have walked him to his door, I was SO mad at him I yelled at him before he got out of my car" he tears up I hug him tight "Sal it s not you're fault, he chose to drink and he fell it was an accident, you more or less baby sitting him, God you are a good man sal " he clears his throat and looks at me " he misses you Mia, he loves you so much, Sara was behind all that shit in Vegas" I figured she was but he was also in it, I don't say that , Sal is upset enough I sit and talk to him , try to make him feel better. My poor Brian I miss him so much. **************************************************************** She keeps rubbing my head, I don't know who she is she seems nice , "what is you're name again?" she smiles "sara honey oh sweetheart I will take care of you, its ok, you're mom and dad are going to be here soon, and you have a few more tests , and maybe we can leave after " I nod . "did you say we are married?" she nods "yes honey, we are" she kinda looks familiar "we have kids?" she shakes her head no" "we have been working on it though " I nod...my head is killing me" can you find a nurse or someone I need headache medicine " "sure baby be back " (She leans down and kisses my cheek then goes ) I can't ...some things I know feel odd, but the Dr said I may not remember everything at once, it can be gradual , could take time, or not...I know I want to get out of this ER, the curtain gets pulled back the same nurse that was in here with the Dr is here she has a chart "hi, do you have my headache meds" "no I am sorry you wanted some?" "yeah my wife went to find a nurse for some" I look at him did he just say wife wth? oh my God he thinks that bitch is his wife......he does or she s feeding him that? oh wow...." you are married ? hmm thought you were single , that s what your paperwork says" he smiles " hey looking at you I wish I was " I get closer stare into his eyes " I am Mia Brian , Mia if you need anything ok? I will go get you head ache meds " he smiles "ok thanks Mia" she goes...something about her seems famailiar...but....Sara walks in with a nurse she has meds she checks my chart "oh my nurse Mia was just here, she went to get me headache meds" I see Sara look mad "no honey she has them , Amy here, and Mia is not you're nurse " I take the meds and Amy is it? goes "how did you know that nurses name was Mia honey"? "she told me, I am tired and hungry" she smiles "I also asked Amy to get you food honey" I nod she leans over kisses my cheek " I love you Brian , I am here baby you will be ok " I hold her hand ************************************************************************************************************************************************************ I sit in my kitchen with Sal, and james and Joe , " she wont leave him alone when we come over. she told his parents the Dr said play along with her being married to him cause it helps him , such bullshit his mom is upset about this so she wants to do whatever, I think his dad thinks it s buillshit, she keeps asking me about you Mia, his mom..anyways she comes to set with him , we were able to do a few shows, Joe was able to get him alone for a few and told him, Sara is not you're wife, he laughed and said Sara said you would play that trick on me Joe this is sick and twisted" Sal almost cries after talking, I pat his hand, Joe shakes his head " Mia we want you to get to him , just you . Sal said Brian mentioned to him you look so familiar to him he said it to me yesterday and he called me Joe said he may know me... I think once she is alone with him she revereses all that good.." Murr takes my hand in his "please Mia, we think it will help him so much" I could cry "but how will you get him away from her, you said she is with him all the time " Sal says with a confident tone" you let us worry about that , we will get him to you , can we bring him here?" I nod yes & think please let this work , my God what kind of person is she? his best friend? far from it ... ***************************************************************************** I sit down he smiles "nice place you have here Mia" I smile its three days since the guys asked me to do this, They are here but staying in the car they wanted to give me privacy, I said they could stay, I set down a vitamin water for him ": hey I love those, thanks " I nod , I sit by him " Brian can I show you some pictures on my phone?" he nods "sure the guys said since you are a nurse you can help me with my memory" I take deep breathes and show him photos of us, he looks confused I keep swiping , not fast but to show him " how do we have pictures together, I mean I know you before the hospital? " I nod "we dated Brian, we ...I lived with you , we ...were together " he looks at me ...brows furrowed " see I told the guys I knew you , there was something so familiar about you and the way said Bri to me, instead of Brian , only people that know me call me that it seems..but...wait when did we date ? I have been married like 10 years these pictures look recent" "Brian you are not married, she is lying to you , sara is you're best friend, she s you're assitant, we just broke up a few weeks ago, Brian please believe me, she is lying to you " he smiles "wait is this a joke? the guys tell you to this? " he laughs I dont' " why....so this is not a joke? why would Sara lie to me? " "because she wants to be with you Brian, she made sure we broke up, she is an evil bitch Brian" he looks at me ...then stands up, "I have to go home Mia" I stand up I tear up, he does not believe me...I hug him I just have to , I feel him hug me, oh my god he smells like my Brian, and his arms around me, my sweet Brian I don't want to let him go , ever "Mia I have to go " I let go and don't look up he says bye and I hear the door close, my heart hurts all over again.......********************** she looks at me "where have you been? I have been texting and calling you ....its almost midnight!" I sit on the couch " Brian honey, were you with the guys?" what did they say? you know honey you need to stay with me..I can make it better baby" "oh I was with the guys .....they took me to see Mia, you know after seeing her and talking to her my mind started really going, I thought and thought, then I talked to Sal, he told me alot, and by the way I know who Sal is, and JOe & Murr and you Sara....you lying coniving witch, how could you do this to me? lying to me? why ?married? no I was with Mia. we broke up in Vegas YOU had alot to do that with it, but I also blame myself, damn you , you took advantage of me, oh my God we had sex , I can't even.....jesus christ you better not be pregnant, .....Get the fuck out of my house, NOW, get out and do NOT come back...ever we are done with this relationship" she stares at me she is so mad...she starts to say something then stops, she stomps up the stairs gets her shit " you have a key to my house?" she goes into her purse and hands it to me " if I am pregnant YOU will take care of us" " nope I will sue you're ass for what you did and I doubt you are pregnant Sara , if memory serves me you have an egg problem , I remember taking you to appointments, oh yeah I remember SO much, now get the fuck out of my life!


	26. For Real

I'm looking thru the kitchen for a small pot , I've felt sick all day , seeing Brian yesterday was ...many things to me , I miss him terribly, I wish my dad was here I'd love to talk to him , get his advice about Brian , my heart just aches , I thought about going back home, I don't have anyone here , as much as I wanted to live in New York I'm lonely, Brian was a huge part of my life , I really don't want tea I feel so sick , I run to throw up, twice I feel dizzy too , it's not flu season plus I got the flu shot , wow I brush my teeth and get the current book I'm reading and go to bed I put my glasses on , tears fall down my face I miss him , I miss my family , I give serious thought to going back to Ohio , have its easier to forget him by not living in the same city as him? I read my book hoping sleep comes soon.  
***************************************  
" so are you going to call or text her?" I sigh " She left me " he shakes his head " we talked in the hospital she misses you , she loves you and you two , belong together " " I want to be with her , I love her too so much , I can't ...it hurts Sal , you can't say it does not cause its too much at times ******************************************************************************************************************************************* I've looked at them 14 times I know it's 14 times cause I've counted, I look at the clock it's 6:43 pm , the notion of this came to me this afternoon when I threw up at work , I put it off till my walk home , so my life is , not many friends here , an apartment I've rented for six months, no boyfriend and the icing on the fucking cake I'm pregnant, all the three tests show positive I stare at them , it's like they stare back at me , birth control oh ok...what am I going to do? I tell him? Then the relationship is what? I just pack up go to Ohio? Not fair to this unborn baby or Brian , I didn't think it could get much worse oh I was SO very wrong , Brian's baby wow, he never planned to have kids so if I told him he may feel trapped, I get up go pour milk and drink it , I'll make a dr appointment tomorrow to see how far along I am , I'm going to be a mom , me Brian and I made this baby , I have to tell him, it would be wrong not to , right? I think so ugh deep breathes Mia , I lay on the couch , having thrown up this morning and afternoon I've been ok since the last time so hopefully I'm done......my eyes feel heavy I close them resting my hands on my belly , there's a baby in there . *************************************************** We filmed five minutes from Mia s hospital today , the guys didn't mention it , it's been almost two months since the incident as I call it, I just couldn't get the nerve to see her , I still miss her , still love her and that won't ever change I'm sure it's almost September but still so warm and nice out , I had a few dates nothing that turned into seconds, I know why , Mia I know it sounds dumb but it's what I'm feeling , and today maybe I'll go see her being so close I should what if she's seeing someone else, oh I doubt she is , we get done and I head out I turn in the direction of the hospital I know she lives close I was there I can't remember exactly where , Sal knows , it's 5:42 pm she may be home already I text Sal ask for her building he texts back the info and about fucking time comment, I'm actually two minutes from her building I park infront of it , I spend the next hour getting the nerve to get out of my jeep and go inside , she's been on my mind so much more than normal , and I think of her daily I get out and walk into her building, first floor number 12 , I start to her door I really breathe in and out and knock then freeze, wait frozen and nothing I ring the doorbell , nothing , I wasted my bravery she's not home , I turn and go I just reach the door to go outside and there she is Mia , holding a grocery bag she s beautiful, she looks at me in shock is it? She shifts the grocery bag and that's when I see ....I look at her then back down then her she's pregnant she has a baby bump ," Mia why , I mean , you're pregnant, how long? We're you going to tell me? Oh my god you're pregnant!!!" I shouted the last part " we can talk in my apartment " I follow her I'm in awe she's pregnant??!! What if I never came here, would she ever tell me? I walk in she sets the bag down and looks at me " I'm four months along I'm due In March " march my birthday month " Brian I was going to tell you , just every day that passed It got more hard to tell you , I would have I'm sorry , just we aren't together and so much happened and I miss you terribly but , I didn't want the baby to be the reason" I nod " everything is ok? You? The baby? Jesus Christ I'm going to be a dad ! Me! , the Dr has seen you? She nods opens a drawer and hands me ultra sound photos " that's our baby Brian " I look at four pictures that are all so sweet oh my god " do you know what we're having?" She nods " I found out yesterday we are having a girl " I cry I just cry I look at the ultra sound pics her little head and arms , legs , her little fingers , she's my daughter, she's part me a d part Mia , Mia's crying too , I wipe my face " I never stopped loving you Mia , ever and now....a baby , our baby ..I'm so happy , and excited and nervous, but most importantly happy , I'm going to be a daddy , our little girl " she nods wraps her arms around me I hold her close " Brian I love you I never have not loved you since....I wanted to tell you many times I'm so sorry Brian so very sorry " I hold my hand to her right cheek " no baby I'm sorry too for so much and I wanted to come too see you so many times I didn't have the courage, but I'm here Mia I love you and I'm not going anywhere, I love you baby and I love our baby girl ( I rest my hand on her pregnant belly ) we're going to be parents baby !" She smiles I kiss her, we sit on her couch and talk and talk god I missed her and love her , she's pregnant with my baby girl , god I love her.


	27. Papa Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * sexual content ahead*

Some of the crew knows not all, course I called my parents the next day and told them , beyond happy from both , then Sal who cried big baby , kidding big heart great man , joe and James are very happy for us, Ron sits by me pats my back " I'm really happy for you Brian , a little girl, I always thought I wanted a boy first but , that sweet little girl changed my life , 19 years later she's still my little girl , went too fast you enjoy every moment " I nod " I'm happy , nervous excited , hoping she looks like Mia " he laughs " any questions I'm here " I nod "thanks my friend " we get up to shoot some intros Sal hugs me" Papa Q I came up with two adorable names " " lay em on me " ok Sally or salvinia cool huh ?" I laugh a little " Sally Quinn hmmmm" he laughs " just a suggestion pal and you know run it by Mia" Joe pipes in "no no Josephine Quinn now that has a ring to it" Murr laughs " not so much Joe, not so much , I mean Jamie Quinn cute right?" I laugh at them they are pretty damn great , love these guys, after we are done I head to get Mia, she turned her car in , it was a lease, we are currently car shopping, she s at the curb waiting, smiling she gets in I love that baby belly, I never really thought much about them before, I mean that would be weird , but that s my baby girl in there , lean over and kiss her and rub her belly " how was today for my girls?" she smiles so wide, she loves when I say my girls " I did not throw up and no heartburn, win win here" I love her, "I went to the grocery store I will make dinner when we get home" "aww you are the best Mr Quinn, I am a little sleepy but this fresh air & sunshine makes me feel refreshed, so nice out for fall in new York, never been here this time of year but people keep saying it s very warm for this time of year " "it kind of is I like it, the snow not as much ...I am glad she will be born in the spring" "me too same month as her daddy" I kinda really like that too, once home I get dinner started I am no chef but I can bake chicken and make a salad which are two things she loves, she comes down from changing out of her scrubs lays her head on my back her belly s pressed to my back, her arms around me " I love this part of my day, you ..me...just us, and in 4 1/2 months three of us " she sighs contently , I turn around facing her wrap my arms around her she reaches up to kiss me sweetly , her lips softly kissing mine then she runs her tounge over my bottom lip, I love that, and sex wow, so good before, even better now, she wants me a lot , I know its the hormones I read that, I love it...after our little princess comes she will not be able to for a bit so I am savoring this, when I am exhausted from sex something is going quite well . " Bri after dinner ,(she runs her hands under my shirt lightly scratching my chest ) wanna come to bed with me?" I smile and nod yes , she kisses me again then helps me make the salad. ************************************************************************************************************** I watch him take his watch off then crawl up the bed reaching my face kissing me " I love you Brian " he winks " I know baby , I know " he kisses my neck then my belly " daddy loves you princess " I watch him rub my belly taking to our baby , adorable times 100 I rub his head" baby you think I'll be good at this dad stuff? I mean really ?" Awww " bri you'll be an excellent daddy , we will learn this together, we'll make mistakes together, and we will love our baby girl so much baby " he moves back up his face by mine " you seem to know what to say to me all the time , that's love right there " " all love my Bri , always " he gently rubs my cheek then we kiss , really kiss I love his hands on me so strong , so perfect , I've craved him a lot more since I'm pregnant and I wanted him a lot before, he's quite willing which I love , and those eyes my god his eyes I could stare into forever, once our clothes are all off we face eachother , touching his finger tips make my skin goose bump, he gently lays on me" am I hurting you baby?" I shake my head no " not at all I wanna feel you inside me brian " he pushes in me , perfect " bri baby , so good, you feel SO good " he moves faster but not fast , he's so deep I don't want him to stop , I feel his hand move down my body , his finger rubbing my clit in a circular motion omg ! " oohhh Br.... bri oooh " " I love you're face Mia , you're sounds you make when I touch you " I can barely talk " I do too baby " I cum kissing his neck I feel him cum too I love feeling him cum in me , I love this man wow! That was Amazing , he's my man , and we're having a baby , life is so good


	28. B stands for baby it also stands for bitch

I'm meeting Brian for the ultrasound today third floor where I work , I'm sitting watching other pregnant moms some with kids some not , I like to watch the dynamic, a pregnant woman sits next to me we look like the same sized belly we smile " how many months left?" She asks me " four and you?" " same I'm due March 12th " I laugh " no I'm due March 12th" her name is Cammi I introduce myself , she's a receptionist in the medical part of this hospital for an eye Dr , I tell her I work pediatrics and the ER , her boyfriend is a construction worker , I tell her mine is in media production, I mean he is and that's what we came up with , instead of oh he's Q from IJ know him? We talk a bit longer she writes down her name and dr she works for , so we can have lunch one day she's also having a girl , I see Brian walk in hat and shades office is packed he steps out I text him " when they call me back there's another door you can come in , maybe move from the hallway people noticed you " he texts back" damn they did ok , text me when you go back honey " I text ok will do" that was Q from impractical jokers , wasn't it? Do you think they are filming here?" I shrug " that was him? When?" She smiles " like a few minutes ago he opened up the door then left , he's really attractive don't you think of not you're type?" I want to say he's my type he's my man " I agree he's quite attractive " we talk more than I'm called back , once in the room I ask about the other door , they did it before for him , they tell me to tell him which one and go now , once that's done I lay back and wait , I hear his voice then he appears " yes I'm here to examine a miss Mia? Well hello there , I'm Dr Quinn and you're beautiful, got a man , cause I'll be yours " I giggle he smooches me sits by me, after the ultra sound tech comes in and greets us we get seeing our girl , it's so surreal her little fingers., her face , she shows us her heart , her spine her little butt I'm so in love with her , she goes back to the front of her and you can see she's sucking her thumb " baby girl we see you, look at her Mia " I tear up he's so happy, we hear her heartbeat, bri asks if he can again he wants to record it Love him , he's going to be a wonderful daddy. *************************************** Home ahhh , sitting on the couch with my girls , relaxing, talking and of course laughing, we got the paint for the nursery , new carpet is being installed Tuesday , her furniture is all ordered delivered in two weeks, it's moving right along , wow " honestly bri you really like the colors ? " I nod " I do the light grey and light pink very soothing, her room will be perfect " she smiles " Ava and my mom are working together on the baby shower , that'll be put together well " " it's so sweet of them , Ava said she texted you to tell me quit buying stuff , I love buying little girl clothes though so cute Bri" I sit by her " baby you can get whatever you want for little Q , we'll keep it between us" she wants a smooch I lean over and give her a few " I hope she has you're gorgeous brown eyes Bri ". " I'm thinking you're hazel eyes " She shakes her head no " ok my eyes everything else you " she shakes her head no again " she'll be beautiful cause she has an amazing handsome daddy , so zip it Quinn " I crack up and go check on dinner . Later after dinner Mia s asleep on the couch I'm by her on my laptop , I feel a breeze all of a sudden , we don't have any windows open , oh wait the kitchen one, I get up to close it , I turn to go back to the living room I hear my name , I go into the living room , Mia is sound asleep, I swear I just heard a woman's voice call my name , ok ...weird , I may need sleep , I wake her up and we head upstairs after we are in bed , we kiss goodnight I wrap my arm around her from behind and place my hand on her belly I start to drift off when I swear I hear a voice say watch the baby , my eyes pop open I look around , wtf ....I wait then hear nothing, I'm really tired I'm hearing shit time for me to sleep. ************************ I stare at her I just can't stand her " so you're telling me you're pregnant and it's his?" She nods " you know here's the problem with this , it's not his , you're barely showing how far along are you?" She looks at me " like four weeks" this is a whack job " like? You don't know? It's been almost two months since he cut you out of his life if that was his you'd be further along plus women don't show a bump at four weeks, look whoever got you pregnant, talk to him , she's I know it's not Brian's , Sara leave him alone and just go already , have some dignity " she glares at me and stomps out of my house , Jesus she's crazy , I'll let Brian know , she better leave him and Mia alone . Come into my house saying he better take care of her , spewing hate she's a bitch , I always knew that but never said it to him , maybe If I did we wouldn't be where we are today


	29. Voices

" wait she's , no leave her alone , please get away from her ..put her down !!"  
I open my eyes , Mia is sitting up with her hand on my arm " honey Brian are you ok?"! I blink at her , and sit up " I'm ok " I'm not I had a horrid dream I touch her belly she touches my face "Bri you kept saying stop , get away bad dream?" No nightmare " I'm ok " I kiss her head go into the bathroom splash cold water on my face , I'm shaken up , damn that was bad , I compose myself and go back to bed she's laying down but facing me now , I play with her curls , " you want to talk bout it?" I shake my head no , she nods and pulls my hand up holds it against her and closes her eyes , I watch her sleep  
****************************************************  
" damn bri I'd freak too" I nod at Sal and eat my salad " but it's not reality , Mia is ok , and baby Q is too " I shake my head that nightmare then Sara and her stupid shit ,I sigh and eat more salad I hate what I imagined it shook me to my core , the Sara thing is whatever , I'm not taking the bait I'm sure there will be some drama and I'll handle it when it comes I'm not upsetting Mia " Sal if I got Mia a ring you think she'd think it's cause I love her or just cause if baby girl?" He wipes his mouth with his napkin" why do you want to marry her? Love or the baby ?" " if I'm being honest , and I am both and that's a good thing At least I think so " he nods " I can't imagine you married , then again I couldn't imagine you as a dad and now I can so when we picking that ring out,?" I smile " you have time today?" He grins " buddy for you , for this all the time you need " I'm going to get a ring , to marry Mia , something I swore I'd never ever do again. I guess it's true , never say never . ****************************************** I go in the break room we have next to the nurses station to get some water , Neil and Janice are in there talking , looking upset I nod and get my water " hey Mia quiet today , as in the kids are happy " that's always a plus in my book , you two ok? You look sad? ..." they don't reply " I'm sorry if I intruded " Neil says " no we just heard bad news about someone who works here " Janice gives him a shut up look , I nod knowing it's not my business " sorry you two" and I go chart , little later Neil sits by me and charts " Mia sorry I did t mean to , we tho got it best not to tell you since you're pregnant " I look at him " Neil it's ok you don't owe me an explanation, honest " I smile I think kind of sweet they didn't want me upset , Janice joins us we talk about baby girls nursery almost end of shift so second shift nurses gather we get ready to discuss patients before heading out , I hear Pam and Julie say " it's awful she was less than six months along , my god a still born poor baby boy " " she's so sweet too my mom knew her from seeing dr wets she's always so sweet behind that desk poor grace" I cover my mouth and gasp oh my god that's grace I met that day in the dr s office waiting for my ultrasound, we made plans three days ago to have lunch next week oh my god ! I excuse myself and quickly go into the bathroom and sob I lock the door it's right by the nurses station I hear Neil and Janice saying you idiots we purposely did not tell her she's as far along !" I hear oh sorry , and was not thinking and Janice saying how stupid they are , Neil knocks on the door " Mia are you ok?" I get out between crying , I need a few minutes, " he says ok Honey , I place my hands on my stomach and just sob, poor grace , her poor boyfriend Dave , and thier sweet baby boy Noah it's heartbreaking, I text Brian I'll be down little late he says no problem baby , it's so unfair, so awful, I head down with Neil and Janice they are so kind , I walk I see Brian parked in the lot Janice hugs me bye her car is the other way Neil walks me to the jeep " hey Neil what's up?" Brian says as he opens my door I get in brian senses I'm upset " what's wrong?" I start crying he opens the door and holds my hand " Mia baby what?" I try to tell him I fail , I can't I look at Neil he tells Brian , I hear Brian say oh my god , Neil pats my arm and goes Brian gets into the driver seat " baby , Honey " she leans over and I hold her ,her head on my chest , as she cries , it's awful , I think about my nightmare and feel sick.


	30. Eerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

I wipe my face with my sleeve , he sets down the tea he made for me , I don't even understand why? So much joy for her and now so much sadness and all her joy was stolen away , unfair does not come close to this tragedy , my heart and mind know it yet I refuse to say it out loud , I don't have to We are thinking the same thing but neither will say it , I look At his face , his eyes are so sad  
He clears his throat , I sip my tea " very good thank you babe" he nods " anything else I can get you ?" I don't want this sadness to take over It's just too much " are we still not telling anyone baby girls name? It's fine with me baby , just wondering " " well... I keep telling my mom we need to narrow one down ... but " " tell her honey you know I don't care " he smiles " her name is beautiful just like I know she'll be , Gianina Margaret Quinn, call her Gia or Nina or daddy's girl" his eyes see so bright and sweet " oh just a daddy's girl huh?" He shakes his head no"! I mean she can be a mommy s girl but. Like 70-30and I get the 70% I mean that's how it'll be " I laugh , we talk about her " i think about the live shows after she's born and I'm like no way I'm leaving her my precious angel So I'll take her on the road and you too, it'll be fun" I laugh " and that would probably make you a very happy man and daddy " he nods " as of now I have a live show when she's four weeks old, well Just about , I can't leave her or you " he's so cute " well there's no place I wouldn't follow you so I'd agree to that honey" I yawn " let's get you to bed baby " he helps me up we change , brush our teeth , I enjoy the comfort of us , especially recently, I turn to put lotion on my arms and he hugs me " we're having a wonderful little girl and she's healthy and so are you, I love you both , my girls " I look up into his eyes , these are the eyes I see when I'm happy , or scared When I miss him , when I need him , those two deep brown beautiful eyes that always make me feel better " thank you baby for.... being you . " I kiss him then get in bed I'm so tired I love him right next to me, his arm around me , safe and loved. ************************************************************** I hear my name , I must have been dreaming, I pull Mia closer to me she's sound asleep, the voice I heard is soft and gentle , I swore it was Mia she's beautiful I close my eyes I hear " Brian watch the baby in the car " wtf I sit up with a jolt Mia opens her eyes " Brian??!!" " I'm sorry baby. Sorry " I look at her , she has tears in her eyes she sits up " Brian you're not sleeping well I see you thinking a lot , you aren't sure about the baby are you ?! You're not ready to be a dad " she bursts into tears damn , I get up and go to her side of the bed and kneel down " no Mia honey no, I'm so in love with her , I'm nervous about being a dad but I want her honey " she covers her face and cries , dammit she moves her hands " I know you never planned on being a dad brian and here you are going to be a dad " " no baby listen , I love you , and I want our baby so much Mia , I'm having problems sleeping yes but not. She's I don't want her , never ever , I want her so much I can't wait to see her sweet face I swear to you baby " she nods wiping her face " I'm sorry I know you do, my hormones are crazy , two months to go and I need help getting up from a seated position how pathetic " I smile " no it's called being pregnant and you're beautiful, I love you're pregnant body " she smiles " well the sex is very good I'll agree " we smile I kiss her lips my tounge touches hers she moans " Brian fuck me " her eyes that look , what she said she kisses me hard and I help her stand up she pulls me to the dresser pulling her panties off I mold myself to her body after my boxers are off, I slide my hands down her body over her ass she presses her body against mine I slide my finger down and on her very wet pussy as soon as I rub her clit she moans loudly " bri yes! Oh do not stop !" I whisper in her ear I'm not stopping till you cum just so you know my Mia " she smacks the dresser then grips it again I push into her " brian fuck!!! Your incredible my god fuck me bri !!!" She yells she's cumming so wet I pump harder I cum and lay my head on her back " always so good bri " I move she turns around smiles at me then goes into the bathroom I lay on the bed she comes out putting her hair up in a ponytail her tank still on she pats my legs " baby move you're legs this way I move so she can get on the bed , she does not she grabs a pillow kneels on it and starts sucking me oh fuck I lean up on my elbows watching her , her curls moving up and down she's determined to make me cum , I feel it lay back "I'm cumming again feels amazing , she lays next to me I look At her " I love sucking on you , I love how you fuck me " she's in a mood I love it and her " you are so sexy Mia damn " she lays her head on my chest" you make me feel sexy baby " we eventually fall asleep, I'm exhausted I hope no voices ****************

What do you mean ? What car? The figure in white tells me" you're baby in the car watch , watch over her I'm trying to help you Brian ! "  
I open my eyes it's morning, sun in the room Mia gone by now to work , who the fuck just spoke to me????!!!!


	31. Showers of babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * sexual content ahead*

I stand there looking at her , she's looking at me , Brian is sleeping  
" I knew you'd eventually show up , Clare told me you went to see Sal and he in turn told brian , he's not the father of you're baby , if he was you would be due soon like me, doesn't take a genius to figure the time frame out , and don't tell me he saw you after he asked you to leave , I'm not engaging in you're delusional world Sara " she just stares at me , I'm not backing down, " it's not his baby I just , can I see him?" I stare at her she looks awful , I can't stand her and yet I feel bad for her I'm such a fool but.." come in he's sleeping " she walks in we go to the kitchen " I'm making lunch want some ?" " sure and thank you " I finish making chicken salad sandwiches and soup And set it down for us and get two waters I sit across from her, it's a little akward but I sense she's sad and I feel for her " Mia ....I'm sorry for what I've done to you and ....how I've acted towards you , I know I'm not someone you like and I've been a terrible bitch to you , my feelings for Brian over the line and I knew he loved you and I didn't care , but I'm sorry Mia , you are ....he loves you and I should have Been happy for him , instead I did anything I could to ruin it , I'm so very sorry Mia." I want to believe her and yet she's done such awful things , hurtful ...I need to rise above this "I really don't know why you didn't give me a chance , we maybe wouldn't be here ...at this juncture in our lives but....I'd like to ..try and get along with you " she nods smiling we eat and talk about baby things " I know who the father is , a guy I was seeing off and on , Jacob " I know him , met him I mean I nod " he doesn't want to be a dad but he's been stepping up so ...who knows , I can raise my baby without him and If anything move closer upstate by my parents near Long Island, but we will see " as I start to answer I hear bri from the living room " hey baby I'm up that sleep was what I needed " he walks into the kitchen stops , they look at one another , it's quite akward " Sara stopped by to talk to you , since you were sleeping we had some lunch , hungry Bri?" He looks at me like I'm crazy then her then me " uh sure yeah , I uh Mia , can I see you for a moment " he takes my hand and we step into his office " wth Mia is she doing here??!! Telling you it's my baby it's not !!" I rub his arm " no she said it's not yours and apologized to me " he gives me his Bri look like sure sure " Honey , I forgive her , second chances are there for a reason " he shakes his head "I can't even...Mia you're so damn sweet , you're heart is huge ..I can't even " I kiss his cheek"yes you can , cause you're heart is huge Brian Quinn, and I adore you " he hugs me , we feel baby girl kicking " I love that! Baby girl you having fun in there ? The womb s getting smaller huh? Daddy will talk about with you're landlord aka mommy " I crack up , and really kiss him he smirks " damn woman I'm all horny now " I giggle " save it for later Mr Quinn " we kiss again then go , he sits down and I get his lunch ready " I'm going to Skype with Ava about the shower , Sara you need anything else?" " no thank you Mia this is great ". " good glad you like it , Bri I'll be upstairs " I waddle on up and Skype Ava ...an hour or so later bri comes up , lays next to me tells me about thier conversation, I'm glad they talked , his fingers glide up and down my leg " you're amazing " " no I'm not Honey, I want to get along with her for you and , maybe we'll be friends...although you did have sex with her " his smile drops I love it " it better have just been that . Sex nothing extra " he raises his eyebrows " are you implying oral " " I am " " miss Mia none of that occurred, that's just ours , I'm not going down on another woman , I knew I'd get you back , and lick you're Pussy again " my whole body feels hot just thinking about him doing that to me he looks at me , his fingers caress my legs , I have a Jersey type dress in so comfy he pulls my dress up pulls my panties off his fingers rub my clit oh god my head hits my pillow " mmmm" then his head goes down and that tounge licks me oh my god I'm going to explode, he licks in long slow laps then suckles my clit I moan , then yell his name I'm extra sensitive down there , I can't stop Moaning it's SO good he sticks his middle finger in me oh my god I yell again " fuck Mia , you're so excited baby " I can't speak I'm so far gone , I cum and scream Brian , oh my god , he moves up my body " I knew you could be a screamer " I laugh " thank you baby, wanna be in me? " he nods I felt against my leg how hard he got doing that to me I move and get on my hands and knees he loves this position and so much easier with the baby bump , he just thrusts in me omg he's so deep , he's pounding in me " fuck Mia so good , you ok?" " harder bri !" Oh he does too it hurts a little but is so incredible he moans my name and cums , a lot I feel it inside me , exhausted and panting he lays next to me I kiss his cheek " at this rate baby girl will have a sibling a year apart " I nod " I can't resist you Mr Quinn " he winks " Keep it that way " I love him , he was sent to me from above I truly believe that *************************************************************** I almost laugh at thier faces more so sal the most , were out to dinner the four of us we had a radio interview earlier , joe speaks " Mia is a helluva woman Get that ring on her finger " I laugh " before baby's born it will be " next up James "women usually don't forgive easily about stuff that went down between you guys and Sara , I'm impressed Mia is trying to get along with her take notes Brian " I chuckle Sal sighs " she s a crazy bitch that won't change she's a sneaky liar , but god bless , Mia loves you a lot to try this , I mean a lot bri . "! He's damn straight I love her , I never ...yeah she owns my heart


	32. Oh baby!

I look at all her gifts , I am truly blessed with wonderful people in my lives ge, our lives, baby girl Q( as bri calls her, I have a feeling that will stick ) got everything she needs , we are seriously blessed. I'm almost done with the thank you's, yep shower was Saturday, today is Tuesday into the mail they'll go I didn't want to do them after she's here , her nursery is so sweet , she he light grey carpet with the light grey and cotton candy pink walls , all light and airy , the letter G and Q on the wall by her crib , our litttle GQ baby , we laugh at that , her nursery is perfect , the rocking chair and ottoman came yesterday Brian put it together, he's not one to do that kind of stuff , but he really wanted to and it's adorable that he did , I sit in the rocking chair and look at her things, her tiny clothes in her closet hanging up, the blankets , stuffed giraffes and stuffed pink elephants, I close my eyes and drift off, I wake up, it's almost dusk , I hear Brian I go downstairs and look for him , he's not here I swear I heard his voice, I go into the living room , the kitty s are all lounging hmm ok I'm losing it I go into the laundry room and unload the dryer I feel a breeze I turn around, wth no windows are open it's end of February, I clutch the laundry basket , the feeling of cold is overwhelming as I walk into the living room , Brooklyn cat is staring at the front door , it's freaking me out , she looks at me then back to the door and hisses , I swear she sees something I don't , I drop the basket and hurry to our room I close the door sit on the bed, well that's brilliant Mia , ok deep breathes, go back downstairs, that was nothing...on the other hand , I'll just stay up here and wait for Brian, yes that's what I'll do. ************************************************************ " I don't know what some of the stuff is but. I trust Mia does so it's all good in my book, baby girl is quite lucky " Sal nods as he eats his salad , James wipes his mouth " Gianina Margaret Quinn , no hyphen?" I look at him like no way " nope no hyphen, she's a Quinn " he nods " yes and she's also half her mom who is not a Quinn " Sal looks at me , Joe looks at James " not yet she's not soon" Joe smiles , Sal nods smiling " so this means Mia has agreed to marry you and make you an honest gentleman " I laugh " hey I'm both of those things, and I'm asking her today , tonight , totally surprising her. Just us going to get married and a party after baby girl Q Is here , no rush or pressure but , I wanted to be married before she's born " " I'm happy for you both and get her while she's full of hormones and she'll marry you" I look at him " geez thanks Joe " he laughs" you know I was kidding , we all know ( gesturing around the table) she loves you , adores you , it's all good our best friend. Very happy for you . We talk and finish eating it's a good time, as usual ********************************************* She s in bed , I sit by her she moves to kiss me I kisss her hold her to me " how was you're day baby?" I rub her belly she looks like she's thinking then smiles " very good , her nursery looks so good. I sat in it today , I love the view , wait till she's here even better view! " I laugh , I don't wanna lose my nerve , but I'm nervous anyway I move over closer to her sitting on the side of the bed " I'm in love with you , I mean you. , all of you , and you're little quirks you make me a happy man, a better man, you've made me look at some things differently, you've made me a dad , I love you Mia ,so damn much ( I slide the ring down her finger she gasps ) Mia , be my wife., be with me always , marry me baby " she tears up looks at me then the ring then me , she hugs me around the neck kissing my face then looks at me" I'll Marry you baby, yes my sweet Bri!" I hold her close I love her, I love us, I love baby girl Q


End file.
